Les enchères du cœur
by aomiga katta hairo
Summary: Derek est le directeur de la compagnie T&H, lors d'un gala de charité, il va voir sa vie bouleversée, lorsqu'un un jeune homme va le mettre aux enchères./ Sterek.
1. Chapter 1

salut voila un nouvelle fic j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.^^

je voulait remercie Lylypuce55, qui corrige ma fic.

les personnages appartient a Jeff Davis, et ne m'appartienne aucunement.

il n'y a aucun Spoiler donc je vous souhaite un bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Il était Derek hale un grand entrepreneur. Il avait repris l'affaire familiale après le décès de ses parents, et l'avait mené au plus haut. Il voulait bientôt se retirer avec tout l'argent qu'il avait placé, il pourrait vivre sa vie dans le luxe, sans avoir à craindre le manque jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il voulait confier son affaire à sa jeune sœur Cora, qui était son associée et le visage la compagnie. Il est vrai que les produits que fabriquait son entreprise étaient exclusivement destinés à un public féminin, cela passait de la cosmétique, aux vêtements, sous-vêtements et accessoires. C'est pour cela qu'il travaillait plutôt dans l'ombre et que sa sœur était sur le devant de la scène.

Il montait les escaliers qui menaient à la réception privée, une vente de produits exclusifs et dont tous les bénéfices seront reversés à une association caritative.

« Fais pas la gueule Derek » fit la voix de la femme a son bras.

Il se tourna pour regarder sa sœur, elle portait une robe bleu foncé tirant presque sur le noir. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient tirés sur le côté gauche de son épaule. On pouvait voir des boucles d'oreille pendante en or blanc, parfaitement assorties à sa pochette et à son bracelet.

« Je ne fais pas la gueule » grogna-t-il.

« Ah oui si tu le dit » elle partit avec un petit sourire, le laissant dans le hall d'entrée.

Il avait un regard bleu et était élégant dans son costume de la même couleur que ses cheveux noir corbeau. Il possédait une barbe de trois jours mais qui ne faisait pas négliger, au contraire cela faisait ressortirait sa mâchoire carrée, et ses pommettes. Sa carrure impressionnante faisait également de l'effet. Malgré la beauté de cet homme il semblait dur, en colère avec ces sourcille froncés. Il soupira et délaissa son reflet dans le miroir pour rejoindre la salle en essayant de se détendre.

Il fut surpris pas le nombre de femmes présentes à cette soirée, puis il se rappela que la ''Compagnie T&H '' était une entreprise de mode féminine. La soirée se déroulait comme n'importe quel gala de charité. Il en était l'organisateur, mais il avait confié des responsabilités à sa sœur. Il avait décidé qu'elle s'occuperait de la vente aux enchères.

Il était resté dans un coin ne supportant pas trop la foule, c'était en partie pour cela que Cora était l'image de la marque. Il la regarda monter sur l'estrade et la trouva vraiment élégante, lui rappelant leur mère.

« Mesdames et messieurs, bienvenus et merci à tous d'être venus si nombreux pour ce gala de charité. » elle adressa un magnifique sourire à la foule et Derek au fond de la pièce ne put s'empêcher de sourire à sa sœur qui reprit son discours.

« Ça me rassure » fit la voix d'un homme à ses côté, qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

Il fut surpris, il n'avait pas entendu l'homme s'approcher de lui, et avec ses capacités il aurait dut l'entendre ou le sentir. Derek avait beau être le patron d'une grande entreprise de mode, il était aussi un loup-garou tout comme sa sœur.

Le brun hausa les sourcils dans une interrogation muette.

« Depuis le début de la soirée vous aviez l'air en colère alors, j'ai pensé que vous aviez peut-être un problème gastrique » il fit une pause devant le regard perdu du brun « un autre manière de dire qu'en gros vous aviez l'air constipé »

Derek fronça les sourcils, malgré tout il avait aimé la franchise du garçon.

« Je n'ai pas de problème gastrique, juste que je n'aime pas me mettre en avant » il soupira avant d'ajouter « un autre manière pour dire que je me fais chier et que je suis un gros asociale » tout en reportant ses yeux sur sa sœur.

Il voulait à tout prix éviter de regarder les yeux couleur whisky qui semblaient le transpercer.

Cora avait bien entamé la vente aux enchères, mais elle n'avait pas autant d'effets puisque les lots partaient pour des sommes trop peu élevées.

« Alors vous aussi on vous a forcé » reprit le garçon a sa droite.

Derek le regarda et hocha simplement la tête, ce n'était pas un grand bavard.

« On vous a supplié, acheté, fait chanter ou on vous a ligoté et kidnappé? » lui sourit l'homme dans son costume sombre, qui faisait ressortir sa peau blanche tachetée de grain de beauté.

Derek soupira par parce que le garçon le contrariait, mais juste parce qu'il soupirait tout le temps.

« Chantage affectif » en montrant sa sœur du menton, par ce que ses bras étaient très bien là, croisés sur son torse.

« Je comprends elle est vraiment jolie, et a l'air très redoutable, votre sœur. »

Derek se tourna une nouvelle fois. Il avait l'impression qu'à chaque regard porté sur l'homme, il le trouva de plus attirant.

« Oui, et vous chantage ? » Derek se surprit à poser cette question.

Il était vraiment en train de faire la conversation avec quelqu'un, lui l'homme des cavernes, comme se plaisait à l'appeler Cora.

« Non ça fait longtemps que plus rien de marche sur moi. Mon père a été obligé de me menotter et de me jeter dans la voiture, et tout ça avec la complicité de mon frère de cœur. Il s'est rendu coupable de crime selon les lois du bro-code, ''toujours soutenir un frère " il risque de prendre cher, perpétuité sans remise de peine » bouda-t-il.

Le loup sourit « j'espère qu'il a un bon avocat » puis il réalisa « votre père vous a menotté ? » il leva un sourcil d'interrogation, et fut surpris d'entende le cœur de son interlocuteur s'accélérer légèrement.

Il savait qu'il était bel l'homme mais de là à séduire un homme, généralement quand les gens voyaient qu'il était grognon et mal lécher on l'évitait, par peur surtout.

« Mon père est shérif » finit par préciser le jeune « il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il tombe sur les miennes » il avait regardé droit dans les yeux le brun, qui pouvait sentir une touche de désir dans l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

Derek était perdu car pendant un instant, il s'imagina menotté par le jeune. Étrangement cette perspective ne le gêna pas plus, bien au contraire. Il commençait à sentir sa propre envie, même s'il avait déjà eu envie de coucher avec des hommes, et que certains l'avaient dragué avant de s'enfuir en courant. Le garçon avait cette innocence qui lui plaisait bien, à lui et à son loup ce qui était rare.

« Monsieur Hale » dit une voix fluette qui le sortir de ses pensées.

Il se tourna face à une brunette, dans un tailleur très chic, et ses cheveux châtain clair étaient enroulés dans un chignions sophistiqué. L'assiste de Cora, lui tendit un papier.

« Votre sœur ma demandée de vous transmettre cette note » puis la femme partir sans attendre de réponse.

Derek fronça les sourcils, en lisant la note de la louve, puis il la regardait toujours sur l'estrade. Elle lui jeta un regard désolé avant de proposer le lot suivant.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda garçon à ses côtés.

« Ma sœur me dit que l'argent amassé ne suffira pas, on est à peine à la moitié du minimum qu'on s'était fixé » grogna le loup.

Il regarda l'humain qui semblait réfléchir.

« J'ai une idée mais il va falloir me faire confiance » dit le garçon en jetant un regard fixe et déterminé au brun.

Derek hésita quelques instants, mais il n'avait pas d'autre solution.

« Très bien » soupira-t-il.

Et cette fois c'est son cœur qui s'accéléra, sentant l'excitation gagner l'homme qui trépignait, comme un petit garçon dans un parc d'attractions.

Le plus jeune se dirigea vers la scène, et avant que Cora n'annonce la fin de l'enchère il approcha d'elle et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Bien sur avec ses capacités Derek put parfaitement entendre l'échange de là où il était.

Cora regarda son frère attendant qu'il confirme quand celui-ci hocha la tête, elle laissa le micro au garçon et se mit en retraite.

« Bonsoir à tous, je me présente je m'appelle Stiles, et c'est moi qui aurais l'honneur de vous présenter le dernier lot de ce soir. Je rappelle que les bénéfices reviendront à une association caritative » sa voix était claire et assurée.

Derek était impressionné par la facilité d'élocution du jeune homme. Il avait constaté que beaucoup de gens semblaient pendus à ses lèvres, surtout les femmes.

« Bien sur pour ce dernier lot, nous avons voulu quelque chose de très différent et de surprenant. Alors notre dernier lot est notre chez organisateur de ce soir ».

Un silence se fit surtout de surprise, et Derek ouvrait la bouche comme si sa mâchoire allait se décocher.

« Allez qu'il vienne nous rejoindre. »

Derek grogna mais il était trop tard, la bombe était lâchée. Il marcha jusqu'à l'estrade passant devant le garçon qui lui souffla « fait moi un sourire beau gosse, style beau brun mystérieux».

Mais Derek ne sourit pas, mais pas besoin car à peine était-il monté sur l'estrade que les enchères commençaient déjà.

« Je rappelle à ces belles demoiselles que ce beau ténébreux vous suivra, et sera votre chevalier servant pendant une journée, ensuite tout dépendra »fit Stiles avec un sourire énigmatique

Les surenchères fusaient de tous les côtés, Derek et Cora n'en revenaient pas, en à peine quelques minutes il avait atteint la somme minimum désiré pour ce gala.

« Allons mesdames, je suis sur qu'on peut faire mieux, peut-être qui si vous faisiez une petite balade sur la plage en sa compagnie ça vous motiverait » et les enchères continuaient à monter « un peu de motivation les filles, et si notre chevalier servant montrait la marchandise ».

Derek reçut un regard malicieux du garçon, et il comprit où il voulait en venir. Derek enleva son veston et des gloussements accompagnaient la descente de sa cravate. Il déboutonna sa chemise, et la retira pour dévoiler son torse parfaitement musclé. L'odeur de l'envie envahit la salle, et il détestait ça, mais il ravala un grognement car il avait atteint bien plus que le minimum, et ça continuait à grimper.

Soudain chose rare il senti son propre désir, celui de son loup plus précisément qui était en train de répondre à celui que dégageait le jeune sur scène à ses côtés. Il essaya de se convaincre que ce n'était pas lui qui excitait le jeune, que ce n'était que l'adrénaline d'être sur scène devant une foule. Malheureusement, Derek n'était pas aussi stupide que cela.

« Oula, je crois que quelqu'un a mis le chauffage car la température commence à grimper, alors mesdames imaginés vous au bras de ce bel apollon sur une plage. » À peine eut-il le temps de finir sa phrase que les enchères redoublaient.

Et quand le marteau s'abattit, Cora avait le sourire aux lèvres car ils avaient dépassé, et de loin, leurs espérances.

* * *

j'espère que a vous plus, n'hésiter pas a laisser un com, et je vous mis a mardi^^


	2. Chapter 2

salut voila le chap 2. merci pour vos message ^^ et merci à Lylypuce55 pour la correction

comme d'habitude les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, et ne m'appartiennent aucunement.

il n'y a aucun Spoiler donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2

Un mois nom de dieux ! Derek semblait déjà en maque comme un drogué, et sa drogue était ces yeux couleur whisky, dans lesquels il voulait se noyer comme un alcoolique.

Depuis le soir du gala il n'avait pas revu Stiles, quand celui-ci avait quitté la scène, il ne lui avait adressé qu'un clin d'œil. Lui et bien, il avait grogné entre ses dents que s'il le recroisait, il allait lui faire payer cher.

Une chose avait toutefois attiré son attention, quand Stiles était descendu de l'estrade, il avait serré quelques mains avant de retourner auprès d'un homme qui lui ressemblait en plus âgée. Une discussion étrange c'était alors déroulée entre les deux hommes.

« Tu te nourris ici » le plus âgé, peut-être son père, avait l'air en colère et en même temps désespéré.

« Écoute, je n'ai pas pu faire autrement, quand j'ai faim et que des amuse-bouche viennent à moi, je peux m'en empêcher » Stiles avait boudé et était parti.

Il regarda l'heure, sa sœur l'avait invité à aller se détendre avec des amies. Elle voulait le traîner en boîte de nuit, lui qui n'aimait pas particulièrement les gens et surtout ce style d'endroit, mais il voulait penser à autre chose. Ne plus penser à Stiles, à cette journée avec cette femme qui l'avait remporté aux enchères. Alors il enfila sa veste en cuir, enfourcha sa moto et parti rejoindre sa sœur.

Arrivé devant la boîte, il pouvait déjà entendre la musique qui transperçait les murs. Comment sa sœur pouvait supporter ça. Il fit fureur comme à son habitude mais laissa les regards glisser sur lui. Il repéra sa cadette qui portait un jean moulant bleu marine et un débardeur en cuir qui mettait en valeur son décolleté vertigineux.

« Alors t'as finalement décidé de venir »

Il grogna faiblement, ne voulant même pas répondre au risque de faire une remarque sur sa tenue. Pas qu'elle soit affreuse bien au contraire, mais il n'aimait pas trop que des hommes la reluquent. Il jeta d'ailleurs des regards assassins à deux trois personnes, avant d'emboîter le pas de la brune. Arrivé à l'intérieur, la musique l'agressa violemment et il devait se concentrer pour inhiber ses capacités. Alors que sa sœur allait rejoindre ses amis sur la piste de danse, il se cala à une table bien décidé à ne pas bouger d'ici.

Son regard se porta sur les danseurs, les corps se mouvaient en rythme et il se dit que certaine personnes dansaient. Ils étaient tellement près, qu'on pouvait croire qu'ils s'adonnaient à une pratique sexuelle inconnue au bataillon. Il était peut-être un peu vieux jeu, mais il se voyait mal se laisser aller à ce genre de danse, c'était presque vulgaire.

Au bout d'un certain temps passé à ruminer, il soupira et décida de quitter son coin sombre pour aller prendre une boisson. Il joua des coudes pour gagner le comptoir et quand enfin il arriva à son but un homme attira son attention. La peau blanche avec des grains de beauté, Stiles était là devant lui assis au comptoir, il ne rêvait pas. Il le savait car il ne l'aurait pas imaginé à faire du rentre dedans à une femme qui devait être plus âgée que lui.

Derek vit rouge et s'approcha, il attrapa son poignet et le traîna vers un coin plus tranquille.

« Non mais ça va pas, je bosse là !» cria Stiles pour couvrir le bruit après avoir reconnu son assaillant.

« Comment ça tu bosses ?» Derek fronça les sourcils, il avait peur de comprendre « tu es un prostitué ?»

Stiles paru vexé et croisa les bras, pour montrer qu'il était fermé à la conversation.

« Je préfère le terme gigolo et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre, alors tu m'excuseras» puis il tourna les talons dans l'intention de retourner vers la piste de danse.

Derek avait eu tellement envie de revoir le jeune, ça l'avait tourmenté presque chaque nuit. Maintenant qu'il pouvait avoir se regard d'ambre, il ne le laisserait pas s'échapper. Il le rattrapa et le fit pivoter.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux avoir avec ça ?» dit-il en tendant un billet.

Oui Derek était désespéré à ce point et oui son geste avait dépassé sa réflexion. Il avait même peur que Stiles ne lui foute son poing à travers la figure, mais c'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé.

Le jeune parut surpris mais se calma, il prit le billet et le glissa dans sa poche arrière de son jean. Derek soupira de soulagement.

« Une danse » finit par dire le gigolo.

Le loup fronça les sourcils.

« Juste une danse, je t'ai quand même donné... »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase car Stiles glissa ses mains sur ses hanches l'attirant contre les siennes. Il déglutit à ce corps qui commençait à onduler sensuellement contre le sien au rythme de la musique, mais étrangement Derek ne pas trouver ça vulgaire.

Le torse de Stiles se plaça contre lui et il put sentir l'odeur de celui-ci. Son parfum sucré se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses poumons et sembla se répandre dans tout son corps.

Derek plaça à son tour ses mains sur les reins du jeune, qui émit un petit gémissement alors que des lèvres frôlaient les siennes. Il était si bien qu'il se laissa aller le souffle cour.

Le loup en lui commençait à s'agiter à cause de l'odeur de phéromone que dégageait Stiles dans ses bras. Le gigolo leva la tête vers lui, leurs regards se rencontraient et il put entendre le cœur du l'homme rater un battement. Il n'était pas dupe, il savait que cette attirance était réciproque.

Stiles glissa ses mains dans sa nuque la caressant, il se retenait de grogner de plaisir et quand il allait franchir les derniers millimètres qui séparaient leurs lèvres, le plus jeune s'écarta.

« La musique est finit »

Derek était un peu perdu, il sentit un vide et un froid l'envahir, comme si sa chaleur corporelle avait chutée et il se rendit compte qu'effectivement la musique avait changé. Egalement, qu'un début d'érection s'était emparé de lui.

Stiles allait de nouveau partir quand, pour la seconde fois, il se fit arrêter par le brun.

« Je renchéris, mais je veux t'emmener chez moi, dis-moi ton prix » fit Derek avec sa voix d'alpha.

Jamais il n'avait autant désiré quelqu'un et il n'allait pas laisser passer sa chance. Le jeune semblait réfléchir quelques instants, ce qui lui donna de l'espoir.

« Très bien mais seulement sous quelques conditions » il hocha la tête « premièrement, je veux savoir ton prénom, deuxièmement, tu seras attaché et pas de pénétration, et troisièmement c'est moi qui mène la danse, même si on ne fait que s'embrasser » fit-il avec un tel sérieux que Derek n'osa pas marchander.

Il hocha la tête, encore une fois tellement heureux et embarqua l'humain sur sa moto.

* * *

j'espère que ca vous a p^j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous dis à samedi.

laisser un message ça fait toujours plaisir ^^


	3. Chapter 3

salut a tous j'espère que vous aller bien, moi ça va grâce a vos commentaire qui m'encourage ^^ça fait tellement plaisir un petit mot.

merci a ma correctrice tu génial ( deux pouce lever)

les personnages appartient a Jeff Davis.

il n'y a aucun Spoiler

certain on trouver mon chapitre 2 un peu cours j'espère que celui-ci me fera pardonner, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3

Derek poussa la lourde porte en fer et rentra dans son lofts, il n'y avait que ses meubles, le reste était d'origine. Il n'y avait rien, pas de photo, de tableau ou de bibelot. Il n'était pas vraiment décoration.

Il regarda Stiles rentrer et se déchausser, avant de se diriger vers lui.

« Très bien Derek, à nous deux. Si tu ne respecte pas les conditions je pars immédiatement, c'est clair ? ».

Le loup grogna. Il n'aimait pas qu'on lui donne des ordres, surement à cause de son statut d'alpha, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il voulait les faveurs de Stiles. Il acquiesça, et le traina dans sa chambre à l'étage. A l'image de son salon, elle était vide et impersonnelle.

« Très bien déshabille toi et couche toi sur le lit » fini par dire Stiles.

Derek retira un a un ses vêtements, il pouvait parfaitement sentir le désir gagner le plus jeune. Quand il s'allongea nu sur le lit, Stiles gémis en ce mordant la lèvre inférieure, puis il grimpa sur le matelas également. Il emprisonna les mains de Derek aux barreaux avec des menottes qu'il sorti de son jean. Mon dieu, se faire attacher par le jeune, était encore plus excitant qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Même si ces bracelets de fer ne serviraient à rien a cause de sa force, Derek se dit que de les sentir contre sa peau l'aiderait à se maitriser, du moins il l'espérait.

« Tu te balades souvent avec des menottes ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, comme si il allait dévorer le pauvre humain.

Mais au lieu d'être effrayé, Stiles semblait plus excité et il se pencha.

« Pour les méchants garçons comme toi, toujours» avait-il chuchoté tout en caressant de ses lèvres l'oreille de Derek, qui retint un grognement.

La voix du jeune était tellement pleine de luxure qu'il en frissonnait et une érection le gagnait de nouveau. Et dire que le gigolo ne l'avait même pas touché.

Stiles se redressa et il ne le quitta pas des yeux.

Derek regardait les vêtements du jeune glisser sur le sol et il avait l'impression qu'il devenait de plus ne plus dur à chaque parcelle de peau dévoilée, malheureusement son futur amant garda son caleçon.

Les grains de beauté sur ce corps le rendaient fou, il avait une telle envie de le toucher que ça en devenait frustrant.

Stiles se pencha une seconde fois sur lui, pour mettre une jambe de chaque côté sans le toucher. Le jeune se lécha les lèvres et Derek ce redressa comme pour quémander un baiser.

« Chut patience » chuchota-il en plaçant une main sur le torse bouillant du brun, pour le plaquer contre le matelas.

Derek grogna de mécontentement, mais encore une fois son partenaire ne fut pas effrayé. C'était même le contraire et il pouvait voir un frisson le parcourir.

Stiles commença à ponctuer sa mâchoire de baiser jusqu'à son oreille. Il le tortura ensuite un moment en léchant et mordillant le cou du loup. Derek devait se forcer à rester lucide tellement c'était bon.

Son souffle se fit plus saccadé alors que les mains fraiches du jeune commençaient à caresser son torse. Retracent délicatement ses ados, effleurent du bout des ongles ses tétons. Il voulait demandait plus, mais il n'allait pas supplier l'humain. Il avait sa fierté.

« On est pressé à ce que je vois » chuchota Stiles à l'oreille du brun, alors que celui-ci commençait à gigoter.

Le loup le scrutait avec ses yeux bleus lui grognant dessus, mais le sourire du plus jeune lui fit rater un battement. Stiles se recula et ses lèvres commençaient à attaquer son torse. Il émit des bruits à mi-chemin entre le plaisir et la frustration, comment quelqu'un pouvait faire naître en lui deux sentiments si contradictoires ?

Quand le jeune balaya l'intérieur de sa cuisse de baiser, ignorant volontairement sa virilité il grogna. Il senti Stiles sourire contre sa peau, ce qui l'énervait. Comment pouvait-il se retrouver lui, un loup-garou, aussi vulnérable devant un humain plus jeune que lui.

Mais toute sa colère s'envola dans un gémissement proche du grognement, quand une langue humide se mit à titiller son érection. Il haletait et manquait d'air. Il enfonça ses ongles dans sa paume et jeta sa tête en arrière, quand sa longueur se retrouva emprisonnée dans la bouche du plus jeune.

Il posa son regard sur les lèvres qui allaient et venaient sur son sexe et il crut perdre pied. C'était aussi dur de ne pas se jeter sur l'humain, que les premières fois qu'il avait dut lutter contre sa transformation. Il remercia le ciel que ce soir ne soit pas une nuit de pleine lune.

« Stiles recule toi » articula t'il difficilement.

Il était proche et voulait prévenir l'homme, mais celui ne fit qu'accentuer la pression sur sa longueur, tout en accélérant. Le loup finit par jouir, le souffle cours, les yeux clos

Stiles remonta à son niveau, se couchant sur lui et l'embrassa. Il laissa comme promit le jeune conduire le baiser qui était doux, ce baiser était merveilleux. Sans vraiment faire attention, il resserra ses jambes autour du plus jeune pour le rapprocher de lui. Quand il sentit l'érection de Stiles contre son ventre à travers le tissu, il se félicita d'avoir fermé les yeux, parce que ceux-ci devaient être rouges. Son loup voulant surement sortir et ne faire qu'un bouchée de Stiles, mais il tenait bon.

« Merde » fit Stiles s'éloignant, les yeux mi-clos, essoufflé.

Il se leva et se rhabilla sur le regard presque surprit et assassin du brun.

« Je ne vais pas plus loin » dit-il.

« Et si je renchéris » grogna Derek toujours nu sur le lit.

Stiles se tourna vers lui surprit, mais le loup pouvait entendre son cœur battre plus vite et l'envie le gagner. Mais, alors qu'il pensait avoir l'humain pour lui, celui-ci brisa ses illusions.

« Non, ça ne sera jamais plus entre nous Derek » soupira le garçon presque déçu.

« Pourquoi ?! »

Derek se redressa, oubliant complètement les menottes qu'il venait de casser.

« Parce que c'est comme ça » et il se dirigeait déjà vers la porte de la chambre.

Le loup regarda le jeune sortir stupéfait et en même temps des sentiments étranges l'envahirent, le rejet, la tristesse, la colère et de l'interrogation. Il finit par se lever ne prenant pas le temps de s'habiller et rejoint Stiles qui était déjà en train de remettre ses chaussures.

Derek prit son portefeuille sur le bar de la cuisine et en sortit plusieurs billets. Il les tendit à Stiles, qui les prit et compta.

« Il y a trop » tout en rendant deux des billets.

Mais le brun secoua la tête.

« Prend les, disons que j'ai payé en avance ».

Stiles resta quelques instants à réfléchir.

« Derek, tu ne devrais pas » souffla t'il, tout en tendant de nouveau l'argent.

« Pourquoi ? » grogna le loup en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« T'accrocher à moi, c'est mal, je suis... ».

Le jeune allait dire quelque chose, mais s'arrêta comme si il allait faire une gaffe.

« Tu es quoi ? Hein ? » fit Derek tout en approchant de Stiles qui recula pour rencontre un mur.

Il posa une main de chaque côté de la tête du plus jeune et resta là, l'air menaçant, à attendre une réponse. Mais, comme l'avait remarqué le brun, au lieu d'effrayé son comparse cela ne fit que rendre l'atmosphère plus électrique.

Stiles se pencha alors vers lui tout en le regardent avec gourmandise, ses pupilles légèrement dilatées, « tu joues avec le feu Derek »la voix du jeune était basse et sensuelle, sa bouche contre son oreille « et tu risque de te brûler. Je suis mauvais et je risque de te faire souffrir » il claqua la langue, et Derek grogna faiblement.

Le loup ne bougea pas d'un pouce et continua à fixer le gigolo.

« Très bien, en fin de semaine je repasserais » il se dégagea et sortit.

La porte de son loft se ferma, un silence et un froid envahi son appartement.

Derek soupira et il donna un coup dans le mur le plus proche. Un trou troublait la surface lisse et blanche de la cloison. Il regarda la plaie sur sa main qui cicatrisait déjà, mais ça ne l'avait pas apaisé de se blesser. Il décida de prendre une douche froide pour calmer sa virilité qui était de nouveau fièrement dressée. La cause en était les mots si provoquant de Stiles, en fait c'était Stiles tout court qui le mettait dans cet état-là.

* * *

voila ca vous a plus? laisser moi votre avis ^^ et vous dit a mardi.


	4. Chapter 4

salut voila la suite ^^ merci pour vos com et merci a ma correctrice pour son travail.

les personnages appartient a Jeff Davis, et ne m'appartienne aucunement.

il n'y a aucun Spoiler donc je vous souhaite un bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4

Ce sont les rayons du soleil qui réveillèrent Derek et non son réveil, celui-ci lui indiquait qu'il était déjà neuf heures. Il était en retard et ça lui arrivait pour la première fois. Allonger sur le ventre encore nu, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'enfiler un caleçon avant de se coucher hier soir. Il cherchait à tâtons son portable avec sa main gauche et quand il le trouva, il appela sa sœur pour la prévenir de son retard.

Il finit par se lever pour prendre un café, s'habilla en vitesse et partit au travail. Il passa la matinée dans son bureau et malgré la somme de travail colossale qu'il devait faire, l'image du jeune ne cessait de le hanter. Il pouvait entendre son souffle tout contre son oreille, sa peau claire et fraîche contre la sienne, mais ce qui le tourmentait le plus était cette bouche. Des lèvres roses pâles fines et douces, toujours étirées dans un sourire. Il sentait son loup s'agiter rien qu'à cette pensée.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Cora entra dans son bureau, sans frapper, dans un tailleur rouge bordeaux.

« Salut, je vais manger tu viens avec moi » fit-elle dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Il se contenta de fermer l'écran de son PC et de la suivre.

Ils sortirent de l'immeuble et se rendirent dans le restaurant juste en face, même si c'était juste à côté, ça leur donnait l'impression d'être vraiment en pause.

Il faisait chaud en ce moins de septembre, alors ils s'assirent à la terrasse et commandèrent deux plats du jour.

« Alors dis-moi, où à tu disparus hier soir ? » demanda Cora en rendant la carte au serveur, Derek faisant de même.

Le brun regarda le garçon partir, en lui jetant son fameux regard d'assassin.

« Chez moi » grogna-t-il.

« Ne me mens par Derek, tu étais peut-être chez toi mais pas seul, sinon tu serais venus me prévenir que tu rentrais »

Il regarda sa sœur, il l'adorait et même si elle était la seule à qui il se confiait, il reste un homme des cavernes. Il était tenté de lui dire qu'il était avec la femme qui l'avait remporté aux enchères, mais Cora l'avait vu et savait que cette femme dans la quarantaine n'était pas du tout son type. Lors de sa journée avec elle, ils avaient passé la matinée à faire du shopping, autant dire son sport préféré et comme l'avait suggéré Stiles, une balade sur la plage c'était imposée en fin d'après-midi.

« Derek » dit-elle plus doucement « je veux juste savoir si tout c'est bien passé » elle lui adressa un sourire.

Le brun savait pourquoi sa sœur s'inquiétait, pour commencer il n'avait jamais eu de chance en amour, car malgré son côté froid et dur, il était en grand romantique et un vrai nounours. Les deux seules femmes avec qui il avait eu des relations plus ou moins sérieuses l'avaient brisé, une l'avait trompé et l'autre ne c'était intéressée qu'à son argent.

« Oui, j'étais avec quelqu'un et oui j'ai pu me contrôler » souffla Derek.

C'est à ce moment-là que le serveur leur apporta leur boisson.

Il était rare déjà que son loup apprécie une personne, du coup il était dur de coucher avec quelqu'un. Mais si seulement il n'y avait que ça.

« Et tu as aimé ?» dit Cora en sirotant son soda.

Derek avait des envies particulières dû à son côté lycaon. Généralement, les personnes avec qui il passait la nuit ne remplissaient pas ses attentes, ou partait à l'entente de ses envies. Dans tous les cas, il finissait déçu et il prenait rarement son pied.

« Nous ne sommes pas allés jusqu'au bout, mais le peu qu'on a fait c'était… » Il ne put finir sa phrase ne trouvant pas les mots.

« Bien ? » demanda-t-elle, tout en regardant leur assiette qui venaient de leur être servis.

Derek attendit que le serveur soit parti et regarda sa sœur qui attaquait son plat.

« C'est génial et en même temps frustrant » fit-il en découpant sa viande.

« Frustrant ? Comment ça frustrant »

« Cora » grogna-t-il car il était gêné, il n'aimait pas parler, mais en plus parler de sexe avec sa petite sœur.

« Quoi ? » dit-elle l'air de rien.

Il soupira car il la connaissait par cœur, si elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait, elle était capable de le harceler pendant des semaines.

« Eh bien...j'étais frustré parce que je devais contrôler mon loup » finit-il par dire.

« Quoi il ne l'aimait pas ? »

« Si au contraire, rien que de le voir mon loup voulait sorti, ça en devenait frustrant et puis il m'avait attaché. Je ne pouvais pas le toucher » ça voix était devenue basse comme si c'était un secret.

Cora souri à pleines dents.

« Quoi le grand méchant loup-garou alpha, le maniaque du contrôle, c'est laissé attacher » pouffa-t-elle.

Derek lui lança un regard noir, mais il se fit la réflexion que ce n'était pas plus mal que le jeune l'ai attaché, au moins il avait évité de le griffer pas inadvertance ou par envie. Voilà qu'il pensait de nouveau à se faire attacher par Stiles.

Il grogna pour la forme, en faisant flashés ses yeux rouges pour bien montrer qu'il était l'alpha. Bien sûr il fit attention à ce que personne ne le vois.

« C'est bon Derek, ça ne marche pas avec moi le coup du grand méchant loup, même si tu fais peur, je sais que tu ne me ferais jamais de mal. D'ailleurs, j'espère que tu n'as pas joué les dangereux ou grogner avec lui » dit-elle dans un sourire.

Derek détourna le regard non seulement, il avait grogné contre le jeune mais il l'avait menacé.

« Non, tu as joué au méchant loup avec lui, je comprends pourquoi vous n'êtes pas allé jusqu'au bout »

« détrompes-toi, il en avait envie mais, je ne sais pas, il est parti comme ça. Il n'a dit qu'il n'y aura jamais plus entre nous, pourtant j'ai senti que je lui plaisais, l'attirais. Même quand j'avais l'air menaçant, il avait l'air d'aimer » il soupira « je n'arrive pas à le cerner, d'un côté il a l'air jeune, candide et joyeux, mais d'un autre il peut être luxurieux, sarcastique, malicieux… Je ne sais pas, Cora je suis perdu, j'ai l'impression d'être accro. J'ai peur car quand je suis avec lui, j'éprouve toujours deux sentiments contraires, ça m'énerve ».

Cora resta bouche bée, c'était la première fois que son grand frère se confiait autant et surtout en parlant d'une personne.

«Qui êtes-vous ? Rendez-moi mon frère » dit telle sur le ton de la plaisanterie, alors que le brun lui envoyait un de ces fameux regards « plus sérieusement » reprit-elle « écoute Derek, je ne sais pas quoi te dire, mais il est peut-être ton compagnon »

« quoi, non je... »

« Derek, si tu me sors que ce n'est pas possible, qu'il est rare de trouver son compagnon, je t'en mets une. C'est vrai qu'il est rare de trouver son compagnon, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne pourras jamais le trouver. Pourquoi tu penses toujours que tu n'as pas le droit au bonheur ? » demanda-t-elle tout prenant la main de son frère « si tu essayais pour voir si, outre son physique, il te plaît. Passe un jour avec lui, sans sexe, juste a parlé et profite de ta vie » dit-elle en levant la main pour appeler le serveur.

Les loups-garous, contrairement aux humains lambdas, pouvaient distinguer leur compagnon, mais il ne suffisait pas de voir la personne pour le savoir. Non, c'était comme quand le jour remplaçait la nuit, ça se faisait progressivement. On ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il faisait de plus en plus clair et vous vous rendiez compte que vous pouviez éteindre la lumière, le soleil était là, c'était une certitude. Quand votre loup voulait revendiquer une personne, alors vous pouviez être sûr qu'elle était votre âme sœur.

Mais jusqu'à ce moment-là, alors que vous êtes encore dans ce clair-obscur, le doute subsistait.

Derek commanda un café et ne dit plus rien, non seulement par ce qu'il avait atteint son quota de mots prononcés dans la journée, mais aussi parce qu'il réfléchissait à ce que lui avait dit sa sœur.

Ils finirent leur pause en silence et allèrent reprendre leur travail. Derek retrouva son ordinateur et reprit son dossier.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il avait l'impression qu'il faisait froid, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à Stiles, à sa peau claire, ses mains fraîches sur son corps, son odeur, il grognait et il savait que ses yeux avaient virés au rouge.

Il soupira en s'étalant sur son canapé, alluma la télé et zappa quelques instants avant de finir par éteindre.

Il fallait qu'il vérifie ce que sa sœur lui avait dit, voir si avec Stiles c'était plus que physique et pour ça il devait attendre la fin de la semaine.

Cela promettait d'être long et il ne lui avait pas donné de date, ni d'heure précise et s'il n'était pas là, quand Stiles sonnerait à sa porte, tant de questions qui entouraient Stiles.

Il finit par sombrer affalé sur son canapé et la routine s'installa comme ça, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.

Il allait au travail, s'assurait de ne lâcher plus aucune info sur Stiles, même si sa sœur passait tous les trente secondes dans son bureau, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas de travail à faire.

Il s'était même énervé, lui avait claqué la porte au nez, lui criant que si elle trouvait le temps de venir l'énerver, c'est qu'elle n'avait pas assez de travail et qu'il allait lui rajouter une nouvelle collection sur les bras.

C'est ainsi que vendredi soir il s'affala de nouveau sur son canapé et s'endormi comme une masse.

* * *

voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus.

je vous dit a mardi prochain car je ne pourrait pas poste de chapitre samedi. bis


	5. Chapter 5

salut voila la suite ^^ finalement je peux poster aujourd'hui.

merci pour vos com, ils ne vont droit au cœur et merci a ma correctrice Lylypuce55 pour son travail.

les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, il n'y a aucun Spoiler donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 5

Derek se réveilla avec des courbatures, il s'était endormi dans une position inconfortable dans son canapé. Il grogna en essayant de se redresser sans succès.

« Dommage que tu te réveilles j'aimais bien te regarder dormir » fit une voix non loin de lui.

Il se redressa d'un bond les yeux exorbités, il attrapa l'intrus. En le fixant, il s'aperçut que c'était Stiles qui le scrutait paisiblement, celui-ci portait des lunettes noires, un bonnet et un gros pull difforme.

« Tu es là depuis quand ? » grogna le brun.

« Je dirais depuis disons trente bonnes minutes, mais je n'ai pas osé te réveiller » fit-il.

Derek le trouvait tellement mignon et il avait dit ça tellement innocemment, qu'il avait du mal à lui en vouloir. Il le tenait toujours contre lui, l'odeur du gigolo lui indiquait que cette proximité ne le laissait pas indifférent, mais il ne se laisserait pas influencer pas ses sentiments.

« Comment est tu rentré ? » demanda t'il en refermant un peu plus sa pris sur l'homme.

« Eh bien, tu es le genre de mec tellement sur de sa force que tu ne ressens pas besoin de fermer la porte » dit-il et Derek fronça les sourcils « c'est ça ou alors tu as oublié de la fermer »

« Quoi ? »

« Oui, la porte était entrouverte »

Derek le lâcha et se sentit un peu bête sur le coup, pour dissiper sa gêne il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se servir un café. Il remarqua qu'il portait encore ses vêtements d'hier, c'est-à-dire une simple chemise et un pantalon en toile noir. Il se cala contre le comptoir, la tasse chaude entre ses mains.

«Ont se les gèle ici, t'as pas froid ? » frissonna Stiles qui le regardait en se frictionnant.

Il leva un sourcil dans une interrogation silencieuse.

« Quoi, c'est mon métabolisme » Stiles paru gêné.

Derek posa sa tasse dans l'évier une fois fini et se dirigea vers Stiles.

« Désolé je n'ai pas de chauffage » grogne le brun.

Il resta immobile regardant ces deux yeux qui semblaient tellement le désirer, mais dont le corps semblait le fuir. Stiles se dirigea vers le canapé et s'allongea, Derek le suivi et s'assit par terre, c'était au gigolo de décider de ce qu'il se passait entre eux.

Le jeune pris le journal et commença à le feuilleter, Derek lui prit un bouquin. Il ne voulait pas briser le silence, mais c'était sans compter sur Stiles qui se mis à parler et à parler, commentant les articles et comme à chaque foi il éprouver ce sentiment contradiction, d'un côté il voulait qu'il arrête et de l'autre qu'il continue.

« Tu n'as pas froid sérieusement, il fait à peine dix degrés ici » frissonna Stiles en essayant de refermer son pull comme si c'était une veste.

Derek se leva en soupirant et regarda Stiles avec insistance.

« Quoi ? » dit-il en levant un sourcil dans une parfaite imitation de Derek.

Il voyait Stiles déglutir et l'envie le gagnait. Le brun grimpa sur le canapé et donc s'approcha de Stiles à quatre pattes, dans une démarche plus féline que canine, il fit glisser ses mains sous le pull bien trop grand pour le corps du jeune.

Stiles gémit aux mains chaudes sur son corps froid, il eut un moment de surprise quand Derek passa sa tête sous le pull traçant des sillons humides sur la peau blanche avec ses lèvres. Il entendit Stiles siffler de bien-être.

« Mon Dieu tu es bouillant, tu es une bouillotte vivante ou tu as avalé un radiateur ?» demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel, même si avec la tête cachée par le tissu le gigolo ne pouvait le voir, puis il reprit de son activité.

« Arrête » dit d'un coup Stiles tout en le repoussant.

Malgré le désir qu'il sentait se dégager de Stiles, il pouvait entendre le sérieux dans sa voix et il se retira de sous le pull.

Il attendait patiemment que Stiles fasse ou dise quelque chose. Le jeune fût surpris, de quoi Derek ne savais pas, mais il faisait tout ce que désirait le jeune, même si pour cela il devait retenir son loup dans une cage au fond de lui.

« Je vais prendre un bain chaud pour me réchauffer, je t'aurais bien invité mais tu m'as cassé mes menotte » dit-il avec un sourire lubrique et en même temps sarcastique.

Derek se leva et se dirigea vers un tiroir du bureau qui trônait juste devant l'immense fenêtre de son loft, il jeta alors l'objet qu'il venait de récupérait. Stiles le rattrapa et il regarda entre ses mains les nouvelles menottes.

« J'ai cassé les tiennes alors je t'en ai acheté des nouvelles, elles sont plus résistantes » fit-il en revenant à sa hauteur.

Derek s'était senti coupable de lui avoir cassé et il avait retenu que Stiles avait précisé que si leur relation devait continuer, qu'il ne se passerait rien sans qu'il soit attaché et si le jeune voulait l'attacher, alors il lui procurerait le moyen. Bien sûr les menottes étaient assez résistantes pour résister un peu plus que les précédentes à un loup-garou.

Stiles regardait les deux bracelets avec un sourire innocent et il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour dans son corps, sentant sa chaleur monter d'un cran. Il sentait un frison le parcourir, ce fut pire quand ses yeux se posèrent sur son vis à vis et que son sourire s'étira de manière plus érotique.

Le jeune se leva, s'approcha de lui et le prit par la cravate à moitié dénouée, qu'il n'avait pas enlevée.

« Tu sais j'adore les cravates » chuchota-t-il et peu importe ce qu'il dirait Derek trouvait ça excitant.

Stiles fit glisser sa chemise sur ses épaules, où il déposa un baiser mais il laissa le bout de tissu noir, qui entourait le cou musclé du brun et le renoua correctement.

« Tu sais quelle utilité à la cravate ? » sourit-il à quelque centimètre de son visage.

Il grogna faiblement et il voyait Stiles avoir un frison.

«La seule utilité d'une cravate, c'est qu'on la retire sitôt rentrée chez soi, pour se donner l'impression d'être libre de quelque chose mais on ne sait pas quoi (1). Et toi tu sais de quoi tu veux te sentir libre ?» demanda-t-il en effleurant de ses lèvres l'oreille du brun.

Derek sentait le corps de Stiles contre le sien et savait parfaitement où voulait en venir le jeune, il faisait une comparaison avec leur relation, il était prisonnier de Stiles et il n'avait qu'à dénouer cette cravate pour être libéré de lui.

«Je suis libre » grogna Derek sans pour autant retirer la cravate. « C'est moi qui ai décidé de la mettre».

Stiles fut surpris mais un sourire se dessina sur son visage et il traina Derek dans la salle de bain après indication de celui-ci. Il fit couler l'eau bien chaude et de la buée commençait à apparaitre sur le miroir et la fenêtre semis opaque. C'était une salle de bain plutôt simple et lumineuse.

Derek était assis sur un petit tabouret et se laissa attacher au porte-serviette, les mains dans le dos. Il était à côté de la baignoire et pouvait voir toute la pièce mais ne pourrait pas toucher Stiles quand celui-ci se trouverait dans l'eau.

Stiles se déshabilla d'une manière que le loup jugea plus qu'excitante, avec une lenteur affligeante il finit par se glisser dans le liquide chaud et soupira de bien-être.

« Ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pris de bain » souffla Stiles en fermant les yeux.

Derek resta silencieux, certes c'était le gigolo qui décidait de ce qu'il ferait, mais il n'avait pas payé plus et surtout pas envie de rester là à attendre que Stiles se réchauffe, au contraire, il voulait le prendre dans ses bras et le réchauffer avec son propre corps. Mais il se rappelait de ce qu'on lui avait déjà dit, presque tous ses partenaires et surtout une en particulier, se plaignaient constamment de son corps trop chaud, tellement que ça en devenait étouffant, surtout l'été.

« Tu as l'air déçu » dit Stiles, le regardant la tête posée sur ces bras accoudés au rebord de la baignoire.

« Je t'avoue que j'aurais aimé autre chose, je ne suis plus un adolescent pour qui espionner les gens sous la douche fait de l'effet » grogna-t-il.

Il avait un peu menti car voir Stiles nu lui faisait de l'effet, mais bon passée les premières minutes, cela s'estompait. Il entendit un petit rire moqueur.

« Tu es sûr ? » souffla le jeune en lui adressant un de ces sourires luxurieux.

Si Derek avait le don de communiquer avec ses sourcils, nul doute que Stiles avait le don de communiquer avec son sourire.

« Regarde mieux alors » chuchota Stiles en se passant doucement la langue sur sa lèvre supérieure.

Le brun se mordit les lèvres, ces lèvres que Derek avaient tellement envie de mordre et d'embrasser et cette langue provocatrice qu'il aimerait remettre à sa place.

Stiles se cambra légèrement et Derek déglutit, car ce mouvement eu pour effet de faire sortir de l'eau ses fesses rebondies et blanches. Son regard s'attarda sur les grains de beauté et les gouttes d'eau qui y glissaient, cela l'excitait.

Son regard se reporta sur le visage souriant du plus jeune et il savait qu'il avait fait exprès. Stiles se tourna dévoilant une jambe, le haut d'une hanche et il continua à torturé le brun comme ça.

Derek n'aurait jamais cru que voir les parties du corps de Stiles émerger de l'eau pour s'y replonger lui ferait autant d'effet, mais la preuve était là, entre ses jambes, une érection était née rien qu'à la vue du corps se mouvant sensuellement dans l'eau. Mieux qu'un striptease le brun ferma les yeux en grognant, comment le gigolo pouvait avoir un tel effet sur lui et son loup ? Mais la sensation de goutte d'eau qui tombait sur ses épaules le fit relever la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec deux perles caramel qui le regardaient avec gourmandise, il sentit alors deux mains se poser sur ses cuisses.

« Alors toujours déçus » chuchota Stiles qui était penché sur lui à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

« Oui » mentit Derek sur un air de défi, seulement dans l'intention dans avoirs plus.

Stiles se mit alors à jouer de ses lèvres sur son lobe d'oreille, le léchant et fit de même avec son cou, ses mains fraîches s'égarent dans la barbe du plus vieux. Derek grogna faiblement et déglutit quand le jeune déboutonna son pantalon et lui retira.

Le gigolo ne perdit pas de temps et empoigna la virilité du brun pour y appliquer de légers mouvements, il frissonna et son souffle se fit de plus en plus saccader, en même temps que le rythme de la main de Stiles se faisait plus insistant et rapide.

Derek posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Stiles, qui s'était mis à genoux devant lui et d'une main il incita le brun à écarter les jambes, ce qu'il fit sans se faire prier. Le gigolo, ayant plus de liberté de mouvement, posa des baisers sur les abdos bien dessinés du brun jusque sur ses cuisses.

Derek luttait contre son loup, il pouvait encore le tenir alors qu'il un feu ravager son bas-ventre et il vint dans un grognement, il relâcha ses points, qu'il ne s'était pas rendus contre d'avoir serré et il regarda perdu le visage de Stiles. Celui-ci lui souriait, agrippant sa cravate, qui pendait toujours à son cou, il a tira pour l'approcher de lui et l'embrasser tendrement, il frissonna au contact de ses lèvres.

« Alors déçut ? » chuchota Stiles comme une provocation.

Mais Derek ne répondit pas, trop perdu dans ses sentiments et réflexions.

Stiles se sécha et se rhabilla, il finit par libérer le brun qui semblait perdu, il l'embrassa sur la joue et juste avant qu'il ne passe la porte de la salle de bain, « reste » souffla Derek « reste avec moi aujourd'hui, sans sexe, justes deux hommes ».

Stiles ne dit rien et sortit de la pièce.

* * *

(1) citation de Paulo Coelho

voila j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus, n'hésiter pas a mes le dire ca fait toujours plaisir, sur ce je vous souhaite un bon week et je vous dit a mardi si j'ai un connections internet.^^


	6. Chapter 6

_salut voila la suite ^^_

 _merci pour vos com, ils ne vont droit au cœur et merci a ma correctrice Lylypuce55 pour son travail._

 _les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, il n'y a aucun Spoiler donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

 _je m'excuse pour le retard je ne plus de connexion internet chez moi, la fic et fini d'on ne vous inquiéter pas vous aurait la fin de cette fic mais je ne sais pas quans je pourrait poster un autre chapitre._

 _bisous et bonne lecture_

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

Derek rentra dans son salon et son cœur parti dans une course effrénée quand il vit, sur son canapé Stiles en train de lire. Un sentiment de joie s'initia en lui, tout de suite suivi par la honte. Dans la salle de bain il avait presque supplié l'humain de rester, c'est gêné qu'il s'assit sur le fauteuil le plus loin de Stiles.

« C'est toi qui m'as demandé de rester, alors assume » dit le jeune sentant la gêne du brun.

Derek grogna en ouvrant son journal, il aurait du savoir que le plus jeune n'était pas du genre à garder sa langue dans sa poche. Stiles se coucha sur le canapé en soupirant.

« Je m'ennuie Derek, on ne peut pas faire quelque chose ?»

« J'ai dit pas de sexe »

« Trop tard beau brun et puis je suis un gigolo » dit Stiles, en réajustant sa paire de lunettes sur son nez en trompette.

« T'as très bien compris ce que je voulais dire »fit Derek en fronçant les sourcils.

« Et puis je te signale que tu me devras un extra pour rester avec toi, mais si on ne fait rien, tout le temps que je passerai avec toi tu devras le payer, car tout ce temps je ne peux pas gagner mon argent » bouda le jeune.

« Tu l'auras ton argent » grogna Derek un peu méchamment.

Son ex copine ne s'était intéressé à lui qu'à cause de son argent, c'était une femme qui aimait vivre dans le luxe. Elle s'appelait Jennifer. Derek l'avait rencontré quand il avait dû surveiller la fille d'Érica, il l'avait amené à l'école maternelle et c'était la maitresse. Il avait craqué sur elle, grande et svelte, les cheveux brun, des yeux marron foncés et profonds. Il l'avait vu entouré d'enfants et s'était dit qu'elle ferait une bonne mère. Il lui avait trouvé un air d'innocence mais la réalité l'avait rattrapé. Dès le début, elle avait commencé à demander de petites choses à Derek, par exemple des vêtements de marque et puis plus ça allait et plus ça devenait grand comme une voiture, une villa et bien d'autre chose. Mais Derek aimait vivre simplement, il n'était pas matérialiste, c'est Cora qui lui avait fait remarquer. Quand les soupçons de sa sœur furent confirmés ça l'avait anéanti.

« Écoute-moi bien Derek, si je t'ai abordé la première fois qu'on s'est vu, c'est parce que ton air grognon me faisait complètement craquer » fit Stiles en colère. « Non je ne m'intéresse pas à toi pour ton argent, mais je ne roule pas sur l'or et je dois bien payer mes études et me mourir alors, je dois travailler, tu comprends ? »

Derek se sentit mal, il se frotta la nuque et hocha la tête. Comment a-t-il pu penser une minute que Stiles était comme son ex, non lui il faisait ça pour pouvoir payer ces études, avoir un avenir et non je ne sais qu'elle voiture de luxe.

« Je peux te demander pourquoi tu fais gigolo ? Et puis ton père est au courant ? »

Ce fut à Stiles d'être gênée. « Oui, il est aux courants, mais j'ai mes raisons. »

Il finit par se rassoir sur le canapé.

« Tu fais quoi comme étude ? »

Stiles lui sourit.

« Je voudrais devenir programmeur informatique et travailler de ma maison, pour être toujours avec ma famille ».

« C'est un joli projet» Derek aimait le fait que Stiles soit très famille, un peu comme lui qui était un loup et possédait une meute.

« Oui mais ce n'est qu'un rêve, je vais probablement vivre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie avec mon père ».

Stiles avait vraiment l'air sérieux, comme s'il en était persuadé et qu'il pouvait voir l'avenir, il était triste pour lui. Il voulait lui dire qu'il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et qu'il trouverait forcément une gentille femme, ou homme, pour fonder sa famille, mais il ne dit rien.

Discuter fut assez facile en fait, Stiles arrivait parfaitement à gérer ses sautes d'humeur et même interpréter ses silences, ses grognements et il ne trouvait pas ça étrange, souvent on le lui avait reproché que cela faisait trop animal.

Puis lors du repas du midi tout avait dérapé. Ils avaient préparé à manger, Stiles n'était vraiment pas doué en cuisine, ça le faisait sourire. Il avait reversé les spaghettis à moitié à côté de la casserole. Il avait même pris celle-ci qui était bouillante, sans gants, avant que Derek n'intervienne pour la reposer. Il ne pouvait se tourner sans que le gigolo fasse quelque chose de traverse, à croire qu'il n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans une cuisine. Mais malgré le fait qu'il avait constamment les sourcils froncés et qu'il avait grognés pratiquement la moitié du temps, il avait aimé ce temps passé avec Stiles qui souriait comme un enfant qui s'amusait.

Il n'avait pas voulu manger, protestant que ça devait être très mauvais vu qu'il avait fait n'importe quoi, mais Derek avait insisté pour qu'il goûte au moins, ce que Stiles lui accorda malheureusement. Il se retrouva avec de la sauce tomate partout autour de la bouche, à croire qu'il était aussi doué pour manger que pour faire la cuisine.

Le gigolo ce léchait tellement sensuellement, que de la fourchette du brun dérapa violemment et qu'il se coupa la lèvre.

« Mon Dieu Derek ça va ?» Stiles se leva précipitamment pour regarder sa lèvre.

Le jeune prit un torchon qu'il humidifia, puis il revint vers lui, il posa une main sous son menton pour le lever et de l'autre il s'appliqua à nettoyer. De son côté, Derek ralentissait au mieux sa guérison pour que Stiles n'ai pas de soupçon.

« Tu t'es bien amocher » siffla Stiles entre ses dents.

Le plus jeune était si concentré dans sa tâche que ça le rendait toute chose, mais le plus étrange c'est que Stiles semblait le ressentir car il stoppa ces soins. Il avait les yeux rivés sur ceux Stiles qui lui fixait sa blessure avec une expression de pure gourmandise. Il se pencha lentement vers lui, s'humidifiant les lèvres inconsciemment, avant de lécher celle de Derek.

Le brun sursauta mais se laissa faire volontiers, Stiles léchait sa plaie et c'était étrange car lui aurait fait la même chose à cause de son instinct de Loup.

« Désolé » chuchota Stiles en se reculant avec une certaine difficulté, comme s'il luttait contre lui-même.

Mais Derek ne prêta pas attention au débat intérieur du jeune, il glissa une main sur sa nuque et le rapprocha pour capturer sa bouche qui le tentait.

Le baiser était chaste mais devint vite très passionné, Stiles avait du mal à contenir les assauts de la langue du brun, il avait complètement oublié que c'était le gigolo qui devait toujours le guider. Le baiser ressemblait plus à une bataille que chacun voulait gagner, ce qui était d'autant meilleur.

Derek grognait et Stiles gémissait, mais finalement il repoussa le brun un peu violement.

Stiles était contre le plan de travail de la cuisine, il semblait choqué, son cœur battait à tout rompre et il sentait l'odeur du sang. Il regarda les mains du jeune qui s'enfonçaient les ongles dans les paumes sans s'en rendre compte, il voulait l'examiner, mais le gigolo il l'esquiva et s'enfuit l'air apeuré à travers la porte du loft.

Derek était perdu mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas respecté le marché, il se maudissait, quelque chose d'étrange le prit aux tripes, le jeune avait l'air effrayé mais de quoi.

Il se rassit, finit son assiette et débarrassa celle de Stiles, puis il prit une douche froide, il avait chaud, trop chaud.

En sortant de la douche, il vit posé sur le meuble, un bout de tissu noir simple, il le prit et comprit que c'était la cravate qu'il avait autour du cou ce matin. Il la ramena dans sa chambre et la posa sur sa table de nuit, puis il s'allongea et en repensant à ce qu'y s'était passé se demanda « et si Stiles ne revenait jamais », mais il ne pouvait le concevoir.

Le lendemain matin il se leva de bonne heure, il n'allait pas travailler non plus aujourd'hui alors il troqua son costume et sa cravate pour un jean et un t-shirt blanc, il sortit sans s'oublier son blouson en cuir.

Il fonça au commissariat avec un café. Stiles lui avait dit que son père était le shérif de Beacon Hill, ce qui l'avait surpris d'ailleurs, comment un homme de loi pouvait laisser son fils se prostituer.

Quand il pénétra dans le lieu, une femme assise à son bureau se leva à sa rencontre.

« Vous désirez »dit-elle d'une voix enjôleuse qui énerva le brun, mais il resta poli.

« J'ai besoin de voir le shérif Stillinski. »

La femme se tourna vers une porte.

« Il est au téléphone, mais attendez devant je vais le prévenir » dit-elle tout en lui adressent un sourire, que Derek interpréta comme une tentative de séduction.

Le brun s'assit contre le mur du bureau et la conversation lui parvint, il voulait en faire abstraction mais quand il entendit le nom de Stiles, Il ne put résister.

« Stiles ! Je te dis de te calmer tu veux, je ne suis pas sourd et j'aimerais ne pas le devenir. » La voix masculine et paternelle du shérif résonnait.

Malheureusement il ne pouvait pas entendre Stiles, il était trop loin.

« Comment ça tu ne t'es pas nourris hier ? Tu vas finir par me rendre digue ! »

Derek fronça les sourcils Stiles avait pourtant mangé chez lui, enfin juste une bouchée, mais en rentrant chez lui il aurait pu le faire, qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

« Et Scott ne peut pas te rendre service ? » demanda le shérif.

Il attendit un court laps de temps que son fils réponde. « Écoute-je m'en fiche, ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tu t'affaiblis de jour en jour, tout ça à cause de cet homme. »

Derek réfléchi, Stiles s'affaiblissait, était-il malade ? Et l'homme était-ce lui? Ou pire un autre? Son loup grognait à cette pensée, il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait les tripes.

« Stiles tu dois trouver un moyen de te nourrir peu importe lequel, sinon c'est moi qui me déplace et tu sais comment ça va se passer» puis il raccrocha.

Le loup entendit des pas et une porte qui s'ouvrit. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'année et en bonne forme et plutôt charmant, si on ne tenait pas contre de ces cernes et de son air las, passa la tête dans l'ouverture de la porte.

Il reconnut tout de suite l'homme qu'il avait vu en compagnies de Stiles au gala de charité.

« Oui, Madeleine tu m'as appelée » dit-il en regardant la femme.

« Oui cet homme vous demande. » Fit-elle simplement en désignait Derek.

Le shérif l'invita à rentrer.

« Que puis-je pour vous ? » demanda l'homme de loi en retournant à son bureau.

Derek hésita et lui tendit le gobelet de café avant de finir par s'asseoir.

« Je m'appelle Derek Hale et je suis un ami de votre fils.

« Par ''amis " vous voulez dire ''client '' ? » grogna le père ne prêtant pas attention au café offert.

Derek tira une tête de six pieds longs, quand Stiles lui avait dit que son père était au courant, il ne pensait pas qu'il lui disait tout. Il pensa que c'était peut-être une mauvaise idée d'aller voir le shérif finalement.

« Ne soyez pas choqué, mon fils ne sait pas me mentir, je finis par tout savoir et surtout, je sais qu'à cause de vous il ne veut plus faire son travail, loin de moi l'idée que ça me dérange, bien au contraire, mais je me demande ce que vous avez bien pu lui faire pour qu'il arrête tout comme ça. »

L'homme en face de lui croisa les bras et Derek analysa ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Stiles voulait arrêter son travail de gigolo.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait, mais hier je voulais passer la journée avec lui en tant qu'amis, vous savez je suis seul, mon travail me prend tout mon temps et … les personnes ne font que me lécher les bottes à longueur de journée, mais pas votre fils, il est franc et j'aime ça » ce confia Derek

Il ne voulait pas passer pour un pervers qui courait après son fils, mais il avait vraiment l'impression de l'être par moment.

Le père le toisa du regard et apparemment sa réponse le satisfaisait, car il le ne l'avait pas viré à grand coups de pompe dans le derrière, en lui criant de ne plus approcher son fils.

« Dites-moi, que s'est-il passé hier ? »

« Je ne sais pas, on avait passé une bonne matinée, enfin on a discuté et regardé la télé mais arrivé à l'heure du repas, je me suis blessé la lèvre et votre fils a voulu me soigner » il hésita, il n'allait pas dire que son fils l'avait léché et que c'était parti en roulage de galoche. « Écoutez, je m'inquiète pour lui car il avait l'air effrayé et il est parti brusquement. »

Le père le regarda soupçonneux.

« Vous ne me dite pas tout, mais je vois que vous tenez vraiment à mon fils et malheureusement lui aussi » soupira le shérif.

« Pourrai-je le voir ? Juste pour m'assurer qu'il va bien et je dois lui donner quelque chose. »

Le plus vieux semblait réfléchir quelques instants, puis il se leva, incitant Derek à le suivre.

« Je veux bien mais pas longtemps, il reprend la fac dans quelques jours. »

Derek hocha la tête, il était tellement heureux, il allait pouvoir voir Stiles. Il suivit la voiture du shérif avec sa moto et se gara dans la rue. Il rejoint le plus vieux sous le porche de la maison, qui semblait vraiment chaleureuse.

Ils rentrèrent tous deux dans la maison.

« Stiles tu es où ? » cria le père.

« Pas si fort, je ne suis pas sourd » dit une voix qui provenait du salon.

Le shérif soupira et secoua la tête avant de se diriger vers ce qui semblait être le salon, mais il n'avait pas remarqué que Derek le suivait de près, Stiles s'en rendit compte même temps que lui ce qui l'empêcha d'intervenir avant.

« J'espère que tu n'es pas venus pour me nourrir, parce que tu sais très bien que je déteste quand c'est… » le jeune ne finit pas sa phrase en voyant Derek derrière son père.

Quand il était rentré dans la pièce il n'avait pas vu Stiles jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parle. Et quand il le remarquait enfin, il ne pouvait plus bouger.


	7. Chapter 7

_salut a tout_ _désolé je sais qu'avant j'etait régulier, mais la je poste quand j'arrive a avoir un connexion internet._

 _merci pour vos message sa me fait vraiment_ _plaisir_

 _review_

 _nathydemon: stiles un succube? oh ca serait trop bien ils ignorent qu'ils sont magiques tous les deux. mouahaha._

 _-desolé, stiles ne pas un succube, tu sera ce qu'il es dans se chapitre.^^_

 _Yuki: Non d'un sapristi quel fin sadique. Vivement la suite._

 _-je sais je suis un vrais sadique et sa va pas s'_ _améliorer._

 _Love Wolf: Hooooooo je viens de tomber sur ta fic est j'adore ! Le mystère est bien entretenu on se pose plein de question en attendant les réponses ! Les personnages sont très fidèles et l'histoire bien ficeler ! J'adhère et adore ! Donc jattend la suite avec impatience !_

-merci beaucoup ^^ j'espère que la suite va et plaire.

...

voila donc bonne lecture et des révélation dans ce chapitre, j'attente avec impatience vos réaction.

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

Stiles était assis nu dans la cheminée allumée, des flammes toutes autour de lui contre sa peau pâle, comme si elles ne faisaient que le caresser. Il ne savait pas s'il devait trouver la scène tellement belle ou étrange. Il ne savait par car, pour lui, Stiles était tellement beau comme ça. Même s'il avait eu peur un instant que le jeune se brûle, il voyait que les flammes n'avaient aucun effet sur lui et ça le rassurait.

Ensuite, la scène se joua tellement vite qu'il ne put rien faire. Il vit Stiles pleurer dans les flammes.

« Papa » sanglota l'homme indigné.

Pour ne plus qu'on le voit, avec l'aide de son père, il referme une lourde porte en métal, comme ce que l'on pouvait voir sur les gros fours anciens.

Le père se jeta sur Derek pour le faire partir.

« Si tu racontes quoi que ce sois sur ce qui tu as vu ici Hale, tu n'auras pas assez d'argent pour te protéger » grogna le père menaçant et Derek aurait pu en tremblé de peur, s'il n'était pas un loup-garou alpha.

Il se dégagea sans mal du père et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée, qu'il trouva plus grande que la normale.

« Stiles, sort s'il te plaît, je suis venu te parler et maintenant que j'ai vu ça, je ne partirais pas avant » dit Derek en s'asseyant devant la cheminée.

Mais Stiles ne dit rien.

« Derek » grogna Stillinski sénior « sort de ma maison. »

Le brun ne lui prêta pas attention, posa la main sur la porte brûlante et l'ouvrit, Stiles écarquilla les yeux, il avait l'air effrayé.

« Allez sort, je veux te donner quelque chose ».

Mais Stiles ne bougea pas d'un poil, essayant de savoir ce que pensait Derek, qui n'avait pas l'air d'être effrayé ou surprit de ce qu'il voyait. Voyant que le plus jeune ne voulait pas bouger, il plongea ses mains dans le feu.

« Derek !» cria Stiles, quand le brun plongea ses mains dans le feu pour l'agripper et le sortir de la cheminée.

« Mon dieu Derek » Stiles était debout et regardait les brûlures sur la peau de Derek «non mais ça va pas bien » « si ça va bien, regarde mieux » fit-il en gardant ses bras tendus vers le gigolo.

Le plus jeune ne parut pas comprendre mais quand il vit les brûlures disparaître, comme si rien ne s'était passé, il pâlit.

« comment c'est possible » fit le père en s'approchant d'eux. « Je ne suis pas humain non plus».

Un long silence planait dans le salon avant que le loup décide de prendre les devants, avide de réponse.

« Et toi, comment se fait-il que tu prennes des bains de flamme ? ».

Il pouvait voir que Stiles était gêné, mais autre chose flottait dans ces yeux whisky, de la tristesse. À peine eut-il le temps de l'apercevoir, que le jeune homme parti en courant dans les escaliers. Il voulut le rattraper mais le père le retenait.

«Désolé mais même si tu as des sentiments pour Stiles, tu ne pourras pas être avec lui. Laisse-le » fit tristement le shérif.

Il ne comprenait pas, ils étaient tous les deux des êtres surnaturels. « Qu'est-il ? » demanda le brun toujours en regardant les escaliers où avait disparu le jeune.

« Stiles est une salamandre, maintenant pars » la voix du shérif était sans appel.

Derek se résigna et se dirigea vers la porte. En regagnant sa moto, il se dit qu'il fallait qu'il ait une discussion avec la seule personne qui poudrait le renseigner. L'émissaire de sa meute, Allan Deaton.

Il se gara sur le parking de la clinique vétérinaire. Il rentra dans la boutique et croisa un basané, c'était l'assistant de Deaton, un jeune qui faisait ses études pour devenir vétérinaire.

Il n'avait pas l'habitude de se rendre à la clinique, en temps normal c'était l'émissaire qui se déplaçait, mais là il ne pouvait attendre. La curiosité était bien plus forte que tout, il voulait des réponses, il voulait savoir qui était Stiles.

« Vous pouvez appeler Allan » demanda-t-il un peu sèchement au garçon derrière le comptoir.

Celui-ci hocha la tête intimidé et il disparut dans l'arrière-boutique, dont il ne revint qu'accompagné d'un métis d'une quarantaine d'année.

« Bonjour Derek, que puis-je pour toi ? » fit le vétérinaire d'une voie calme, pas le moins du monde impressionné par les deux sourcils froncés de l'homme menaçant.

Derek jeta un regard presque assassin au jeune.

« Ok j'ai compris » fit l'émissaire « vient on va parler derrière. »

Une fois derrière, Derek ne passa pas par quatre chemins.

« Que sais-tu sur les salamandres ? » fit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

« Tu contes en adopter une ? » fit le vétérinaire.

« Non, je te parle de créature surnaturelle » grogna Derek, devant le sourire de l'émissaire.

« Je rigolais Derek, mais plus sérieusement tu as croisé une salamandre ? »

« À vrai dire un, c'est un garçon » dit gêné le brun.

La farcisse du métis avais changé du tout au tout, il pâlit et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait.

« Derek peu importe ce que tu veux savoir, ne t'approche pas de lui »

« Comment ça ? dit moi ce que tu sais » grogna Derek.

« Oublie Derek, c'est dangereux ».

« Je m'en fiche, tu vas me dire tout ce que je veux savoir, ok. »

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Allan recula face à son alpha aux yeux rouges.

« Pardon » fit Derek « mais je ne sais pas ce qui me prend ».

Deathon s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son épaule, en signe d'apaisement.

« La salamandre est un amphibien légendaire, réputé pour vivre dans le feu et s'y baigner, elle s'en nourrie et meure que lorsque celui-ci s'éteint. C'est un esprit élémentaire du feu, sous l'apparence d'une belle jeune femme vivant dans les brasiers, elle apporte chaleur et réconfort. »

Derek ne comprenait pas « un esprit à l'apparence d'une femme, mais tu as complètement changé quand je t'ai dit que c'était un garçon. »

« Derek les salamandres ne peuvent vivre longtemps à l'extérieur d'un feu, ils ont besoin de chaleur, alors ce sont un peu comme des sirènes, elles dégagent des phéromones qui attirent les gens, en s'accouplant elles peuvent recueillir assez de chaleur pour des semaines »

« Tu m'as dit qu'il était dangereux ?»

L'émissaire soupira.

« Les femelles non, mais le mâle oui. »

« Comment ça ? » grogna Derek.

« Il arrive parfois qu'elle donne naissance des enfants à demi-humain, si ce sont des mâles, eux aussi ont besoin de chaleur, mais il son extrêmement dangereux, car extrêmement venimeux. S'ils sécrètent leur venin, celui-ci est capable d'empoisonner l'eau des puits, les fruits et tout être vivant pas un seul contact. »

Le vétérinaire prit une pause.

« Derek écoute, les femelles sons généralement de belle femme et c'est assez facile pour trouver des partenaires. Mais les mâles non pas de phéromone aussi attractive que celle des femmes et il se nourrisse de la chaire de leur victime, ceux-ci meurent souvent d'empoisonnement, d'hypothermie, ou d'hémorragie, c'est dû à leur instinct qui est plus dominant et animal».

Derek était stupéfait, alors comme ça Stiles, son Stiles, était quelqu'un de dangereux, il se souvenait que le jeune lui avait déjà dit qu'il était mauvais.

« Derek les salamandres mâles, se baignent dans les entrailles de leur victime pour récupérer leur chaleur, tu comprends ? »

« Non, je ne comprends pas » grogna Derek « Stiles n'est pas comme ça, je l'aime » cria-t-il.

Puis il réalisa ce qu'il venait de dire, ses joues étaient devenues chaudes et il devina leur couleur. L'émissaire le regardait avec stupéfaction, en même temps l'alpha n'avait jamais prononcé ces mots-là, il n'avait jamais été du style à parler de ses sentiments.

« Derek, tu réalises ce que tu viens de dire ? »

Derek se laissa tombé sur un tabouret, qui ce trouvait dans le coin de la pièce.

« Mon Dieu ce mec me rend dingue et tu me dis que c'est seulement à cause de ses phéromones » grogna Derek « j'ai été tellement stupide mais je ne peux m'empêcher de... »

« Non Derek, les phéromones des mâles ne fonctionne pas sur les êtres surnaturels » fit l'émissaire en s'approchant.

Le brun releva sa tête.

« Comment ça, cela ne fonctionne pas ? »

« Ses phéromones sont contenus dans son venin, donc tu aurais senti son poison et mêmes si celui-ci n'aura pas d'effet, sur toi il reste dangereux»

« Son poison n'a pas d'effet sur moi ? » demanda d'intriguer le brun.

« Non, mais il peut te vider de ta chaleur en quelques secondes. Tu n'as pas écouté ton instinct ? Il ne t'a pas dit qu'il était dangereux ? Ton loup aurait du te l'indiquer ».

« Comment ça mon loup ? Je suis constamment en train de le retenir, il m'incite encore et encore à lui sauter dessus pour le faire mien » grogna-t-il.

« Ce n'est pas possible Derek, tu n'as par remarqué qu'il avait la peau plus froide, une odeur acidulée dû à son venin, tout chez lui devrait te repousser. »

Derek grogna vraiment.

« Eh bien ce n'est pas le cas » il se leva et partit sans demander son reste.

Il enfourcha sa bécane et rentra chez lui de mauvaise humeur, il s'engueula même avec sa sœur au téléphone. Il lui avait dit pour Stiles.

Toute la semaine il avait été d'une humeur massacrante, car il était en conflit avec lui-même. Comme l'avait dit Deaton, son instinct de protection aurait dû repousser l'envie du gigolo, mais c'était tout le contraire, il avait envie de le protéger, de le garder dans ses bras, de sentir son odeur de caramels et de bonbons acidulés.

Les phrases de Deaton tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête, à lui en donner mal au crâne.

« Empoissonnement, risque d'hypothermie ou d'hémorragie », « il reste dangereux », « ils se nourrissent de la chaire de leur victime », « tout chez lui devraient te repousser », « les salamandres mâles se baignent dans les entrailles de leur victime »,…

* * *

voila a la prochaine ( ne me tuer pas s'il vous plait ^^' merci ) si il y a une faute ou une mauvaise tournure de phrase n'hésiter pas a me le dire


	8. Chapter 8

_salut_

 _salut voila la suite ^^_

 _merci pour vos com, ils ne vont droit au cœur et merci a ma correctrice Lylypuce55 pour son travail._

 _review._

nathydemon: et on peut pas le laisser faire des calins à stiles? s'il te plaaiiittttt! mais non c'est pas dangereux..

-je pense que tu va être contente dans se chap, merci pour ton com.

 _les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, il n'y a aucun Spoiler donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture._

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

Cela faisait deux semaines qu'il n'avait pas revu Stiles et cela semblait le ronger de l'intérieur. Il était même retourné voir le shérif, mais Stiles était à son université et avait refusé de le voir.

Il tournait dans tous les coins de la ville pour le trouver, il était même retourné plusieurs fois dans cette boîte de nuit où il l'avait vu le soir où il lui avait demandé ses services pour la première fois.

Puis un soir, dans une rue, il avait senti son entêtant parfum, son entêtant parfum qui était censé le repousser. Il se laissa guider, puis il l'aperçut au bras d'une femme. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, il la reconnaissait parfaitement, Jennifer, la femme qui ne s'était intéressée à lui que pour son argent au bras de son futur amant, enfin peut-être mais ça le faisait rager.

« Stiles ! » il s'approcha du couple. « Alors c'était ça, vous étiez de mèche tous les deux » grogna Derek.

Et les deux furent surpris « Derek, je travaille tu permets, je ne t'appartiens pas je te signale » grogna Stiles.

« Laisse, monsieur Hale et moi nous nous connaissons » fit Jennifer en regardant le brun.

« Quoi vous vous connaissez ? »

Derek ne fit pas attention à la question de Stiles.

« Stiles j'ai envie que tu viennes avec moi » fit le loup, suppliant presque le gigolo.

Tant pis s'il avait l'air idiot, tant pis s'il avait l'air complètent désespéré, mais en même temps il l'était.

« Désolé mon cher, mais il est pour moi ce soir ».

« Il n'est pas à toi » grogna Derek.

Il sentit Stiles s'agiter à ces simples mots et si elle avait été un être surnaturel, il lui aurait surement sauté à la gorge.

« Pourtant, j'ai payé pour qu'il soit à moi ce soir ».

Il se tourna vers Stiles et put voir qu'il avait les yeux rouges et était au bord des larmes. Il voyait bien que le jeune faisait tout pour se retenir et rester indifférent.

« Stiles » chuchota Derek « je renchéris ».

Stiles était presque outré, après la triste la colère.

« Moi aussi, je surenchéris » dit Jennifer en lui tendant des billets.

Derek lui, sortit un bout de tissu noir et le posa dans la main de Stiles.

« Quoi tu lui donnes une cravate » ria la brune.

Derek la fusilla du regard et lâcha la main du jeune.

« Stiles, je ne renchéris pas pour que tu sois à moi, mais l'inverse, je te paye pour t'appartenir »dit-il tendrement en déposant un baiser sur le fond et il partit.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'éloignait de Stiles, il ressentait un vide et un froid l'envahir. Il marcha quelques minutes, est-ce qu'il avait fait une connerie de laisser le jeune avec cette femme, puis il sentit des bras entourer sa taille.

« Stiles ? »

Derek sentit de la tristesse se dégager du jeune homme qui pleurait, tout en continuant à se plaquer contre son dos, comme s'il cherchait à se cacher.

« Derek, je veux que tu m'appartiennes mais c'est impossible » sanglota-t-il.

Le brun se tourna et observa ses perles caramel, d'où s'échappaient les larmes qui brillaient sur ses joues, il voulut les essuyer, mais celui-ci se recula.

« Non, ne les touche pas, c'est dangereux » fit Stiles apeuré. « C'est du venin » avouait-il avec honte.

Derek était perturbé, il prit Stiles dans ces bras le calant contre son torse. Il était tellement heureux d'avoir la salamandre, mais en même temps il était mal de voir le jeune ainsi.

Il préféra le ramener à son loft, pour qu'il puisse se calmer et parler tranquillement.

Une fois à l'intérieur de la demeure du loup, ils s'assirent tous les deux sur le canapé. Un silence s'installa avant que Stiles, qui gigotait mal à l'aise sur le sofa, ne parle.

« Derek je t'aime, mais je ne pourrais jamais vraiment être avec toi, je suis trop dangereux » sanglota toujours le jeune.

« Ha oui et pourquoi ? » chuchota Derek en se rapprochant de lui.

« Je sécrète du venin, c'est dangereux pour toi. Je dois constamment contrôler mes pulsions, mon envie de me fondre en toi, de planter mes griffes ou mes crocs dans ta peau, de prendre ta chaleur » dit-il « et toute cette attirance pour moi n'est dû qu'à mes phéromones ».

Derek souri. « Tes phéromones ne fonctionnent pas sur moi », il lui releva le visage pour capter son regard, « je ne suis pas humain, je suis un loup-garou ».

Stiles pleurait toujours.

« Et alors, cela ne change rien, je reste dangereux » fit Stiles.

« Le seul poison qui a de l'effet sur nous c'est l'aconit » chuchota-t-il et comme pour appuyer s'est dit-il lécha la joue pleine de poison.

L'odeur qu'il avait tant aimée sur lui, il la sentait sur sa langue.

« Mmh » grogna Derek et il ferma les yeux « oui ton venin, cette odeur entêtante toujours autour de toi» quand il rouvrit les yeux ils étaient rouges.

« Je ... je sécrète par mes fluides : larme, salive, sueur et autres » il rougissait « si je ne me contrôlais pas, je risquerais de t'empoisonner ».

Derek caressera son visage.

« Ça explique pourquoi tu voulais conduire nos baisers, mais pas pourquoi tu m'attachais ».

« J'avais peur, rien que du peu qu'on a fait, j'ai eu tellement de mal à contrôler ma sécrétion de venin, alors si tu avais posé les mains sur moi, c'était trop dangereux ».

« Tu veux dire, que je t'excitais tellement que tu en avais peur et malgré ça tu as continué à me voir » dit Derek en fondant sur la bouche de Stiles.

Le jeune s'agrippait à la nuque du loup, qui glissa sa langue à la recherche de celle de son vis à vis.

Il grogna, la salamandre sécrétait du venin, il en avait sur la langue et ce gout exquis qui l'excitait.

« Derek, attend » fit Stiles en se dégageant « même si mon venin n'a pas d'effet, je risque quand même de me nourrir de toi ».

Derek regarda le jeune surpris.

« Tu ne t'es jamais nourris de ma chaleur? »Questionna le plus vieux.

Stiles baissa les yeux gêné et Derek aimait cet air innocent qu'il trouvait adorable.

« Non, j'avais peur que si je commençais à te goûter je ne puisse plus m'arrêter et que je... »

Il ne finit pas ça phrase et se leva pour s'éloigner du brun.

« Je n'ai pas envie de te faire de mal »

Derek grogna et se planta devant le jeune.

« Et si tu te nourris un peu de moi, un peu à chaque fois. »

Stiles secoua la tête, il soupira et se rassis.

« Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'ai embrassé une fille que j'aimais à l'époque, je n'ai pas pu m'arrêter et elle était à deux doigts de mourir d'hypothermie. Je ne veux pas prendre le risque avec toi, surtout que tu dégages une telle chaleur, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de la dévorer. »

Derek soupira et se posa à côté de lui sur le canapé. Il réfléchissait, il avait tellement envie de Stiles qu'il serait prêt à prendre le risque.

« Et quand je t'ai vu dans le feu, tu te nourrissais ? Explique-moi, je veux tout savoir».

Stiles se tourna vers son amant surpris, mais lui sourit quand celui-ci l'entraina à se coucher dans ses bras sur le canapé.

« Oui et non, c'est compliqué» dit-t-il en sortant de sa poche un briquet. Il l'alluma, la tête calée sur l'épaule de Derek.

« Regarde cette flamme, pour moi c'est comme un bouffée d'oxygène, quand je sors de mon feu, c'est comme si je mettais la tête sous l'eau, je dois avoir des bouteilles d'oxygène. En gros, si mes réserves sont vides je peux mourir noyer, c'est une métaphore bien sûr, puisque ce n'est pas de l'oxygène mais de la chaleur et que je m'en nourri. Pour remplir cette bouteille d'oxygène, je dois trouver de la chaleur humaine, je dois la toucher peu importe comment, ça peut être un baiser ou se tenir la main, si je n'en prends qu'une petite dosse cela ne fait rien à celui ou celle que je ponctionne» il passe ses doigts sur la flamme furtivement « mais si je me nourris complètement de ma cible » il garda son doigt sur la flamme et au bout de quelques minutes le briquet s'éteignit « je la tue. Le problème en me nourrissant à petit dose, c'est que ça prend du temps, le temps que je passe à recharger mes batteries, je les passe aussi à les vider, alors c'était mon père ou mes amis qui venaient me donner de leur chaleur » il rougit « bien sûr, il ne faisait que me donner la main ».

Derek prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un baiser.

« Alors, c'est pour ça que tu es devenu gigolo ? » demanda le brun.

« Oui, j'en avais marre de me reposer sur mon entourage. En plus, je pouvais gagner de l'argent pour mes études et me nourrir en même temps » soupira le jeune. « Et puis quand un humain est excité, il dégage plus de chaleur, mais là encore la chaleur dégagée varie en fonction des personnes » il rougit à cette mention, ce que Derek trouva adorable.

Le brun souri et enleva son t-shirt, puis fit de même avec celui du jeune.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda Stiles en paniquant légèrement.

« Chut fait-moi confiance » chuchota Derek en plaquant son torse contre son dos et entourant ses bras autour de ces épaules.

Stiles déglutit et ferma les yeux, le loup était vraiment bouillant.

« Derek, tu me tortures » souffla Stiles.

« Chacun son tour alors » répondit-il sarcastiquement.

Stiles se tourna et Derek regarda ses yeux qui ressemblaient à ceux d'un reptile, la pupille dilatée par l'excitation et dont la couleur autour avaient des nuances de turquoise et de violet.

« Tes yeux sont magnifiques comme ça »susurra le loup à l'amphibien, qui commençait dangereusement à haleter.

Il put sentir le venin qu'il sécrétait, il vit même une goutte coulée de la bouche de Stiles sur son menton. Il la cueillit avec sa langue et suivit le trajet inverse, remontant jusque dans la cavité d'où elle s'était échappée.

Derek commençait à masser avec sa langue celle de son amant, quand un bip les interrompit. Stiles se dégagea de la bouche de Derek et regarda ça montre.

« Je dois rentrer, désolé » dit-il en se levant doucement, pas le moins du monde pressé de se séparer du brun.

« Je te raccompagne » annonça ce dernier.

Derek se leva donc à son tour et ils se rhabillèrent. Une fois le jeune prêt, ils descendirent sur le parking et montèrent dans la Camaro noire. Le trajet se fit silencieusement, une fois arrivé devant la maison du shérif, Derek se tourna vers la salamandre.

« Je peux rester avec toi ? »

* * *

voila sa évolue entre eu et je crois que vous aller pressier le chapitre 9 (je sais pas du tout quand je vais le poster)


	9. Chapter 9

salut voila la suite ^^ finalement je peux poster aujourd'hui.

merci pour vos com, ils ne vont droit au cœur et merci a ma correctrice Lylypuce55 pour son travail.

les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, il n'y a aucun Spoiler donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

je sais que depuis le début il y en a mais je préféré prévenir **ce chapitre contient un lemon .**

* * *

Chapitre 9

Derek rentra dans la maison de Stiles qui était vide de toute présence, son père devait être encore au travail. Stiles l'invita à s'asseoir et à boire quelque chose, mais il déclina en se posant sur le canapé face à la cheminée. Il se souvenait encore de la fois où il avait vu la salamandre dans le feu.

Stiles ouvrit la porte de la cheminée et y déposa quelques buches, puis il sortit son briquet de sa poche et alluma le feu.

« Tu n'as plus de réserve ? » demanda-t-il.

Stiles se tourna vers lui, délaissant le feu qui commençait à prendre et secoua la tête. Derek se leva et s'assit sur le tapis en face du jeune.

« Ça te dérange si je reste avec toi ? »

Stiles parut surpris et ouvrit la bouche dans un O parfait.

« Tu veux me voir, là-dedans ?» fit le jeune en désignant la cheminée.

Le loup hocha de la tête.

Le feu avait pris de l'ampleur et était maintenant la seule source de lumière dans la pièce. Stiles était dos au feu, il se rapprocha de lui pour pouvoir passer ses mains sur son visage, puis il les laissa glisser sur le torse et déboutonna la chemise qui cachait le torse pâle du jeune homme.

La chemise finit par terre et bientôt tous les vêtements de la salamandre suivirent. Il regarda Stiles nu et il le trouva tellement beau, les ombres du feu se projetaient sur sa peau blanche et la sublimait. Il perdit ses lèvres sur les siens avents de le laisser rendre dans le feu.

« C'est étrange, jamais personne à par mon père ne ma vue comme ça » dit Stiles au milieu des flammes.

Derek se coucha sur le tapis et Stiles fit de même, ils se regardaient.

« Elle est plutôt grande cette cheminée »

Stiles sourit, il avait l'air bien au chaud dans ce feu.

« Mon père l'a fait plus grande pour ma mère, quand elle n'était pas dans ces bras elle était toujours ici, j'ai l'impression d'être avec elle quand je suis là » dit –il tout en regardent les pierres qui composaient le réceptacle de feu.

« Je suis né dans cette cheminée et j'y ai vécu jusqu'à ce que je sache marcher ».

Derek ne put s'empêcherez de glisser sa main dans les flammes pour caresser sa joue, puis il la retira.

Stiles avait eu peur mais il voyait que la main de Derek cicatrisait.

« Tu sais un jour j'ai tenté de me donner la mort » dit Stiles pas très fier de lui, mais en même temps il voulait se confier au loup. Derek le regardait et l'écoutait comme s'il était la chose la plus belle au monde.

« Je ne supportais rien, du moins rien ne supportait mon poison, je ne pouvais toucher mon père, n'y manger à table avec sous peine d'empoisonner ses aliments, de même que je ne pouvais avoir d'amis, d'animal de compagnie. J'ai dû attendre que je sache me contrôler » il soupira « j'avais tant de défaut, le venin, les crocs, les griffes, cette envie de chaleur, enfin bref, c'est ma mère qui ma sauver et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a dit ?»

Derek secoua sa tête qui reposait sur son bras.

« Elle m'a dit '' ma petite flamme tu es comme ça car tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel et que tout ce que tu crois être des défauts, seront la raison qui fera que la personne qui t'ai destiné t'aimera, comme personne ne t'a jamais aimé » il sourit puis il rajouta « elle disait aussi '' tes amis t'aiment pour tes qualités, mais une personne tombera amoureuse de tes qualités et restera pour tes défauts ».

Stiles détourna le regard.

« Tu aimes mes défauts Derek ? »

« Lesquels ? » fit-il « que tu parles beaucoup, ça me donne envie de t'embrasser pour te faire taire, que tu sois sarcastique je trouve sa craquant, ton venin à une odeur exquise et est pour moi la plus excitante. Quant à tes crocs et à tes griffes, j'ai qu'une envie c'est que tu les plantes en moi ».

Stiles paru stupéfait, il se redressa légèrement et sortit du feu pour se placer au-dessus du brun, il l'embrassa chastement, puis il suivit la ligne de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son cou. Une fois au creux de celui-ci, il commença à mordre le loup, au début gentiment puis plus fortement.

« Tu ne m'attaches pas ?» dit Derek dans un grognement de plaisir.

Stiles délaissa son cou pour capter son regard, le loup vu que ses yeux avaient changés et que des canines et des griffes étaient apparues.

« Tu voudrais ? » souffla Stiles d'une voix érotique.

Derek glissa une main sur la nuque du jeune le regardant intensément. En réponse au changement physique de son amant, ses yeux changèrent de couleur, des crocs bien plus importants ressortirent de sa bouche et des griffes poussaient le long de la nuque Stiles, éraflant légèrement sa peau. Le jeune en frissonna d'excitation et se mis à détailler le loup-garou avec envie.

« Stiles, j'ai envie de toi, mais j'ai aussi des ''défauts " comme tu les appelles, mon loup a des besoins plus animales et je ne suis pas sûr que si tu me laisses détaché je puisse me contrôler »

« alors ne te contrôle pas, moi aussi je cicatrise tu sais ».

Il fondit sur la bouche de Stiles, leurs langues se chamaillèrent. Il les fit inverser leur position, Stiles gémis et lui grogna à la sensation de leur virilité pressées l'une contre l'autre.

«putain que ça peut être bons » gémis Stiles haletant.

Le loup ne répondit pas, il se redressa entrainant Stiles à califourchon contre lui et enleva sa chemise.

Sitôt son torse dévoilé, Stiles l'attaqua à coups de langue, de baisés et parfois de dents. Derek sentit une langue atterrir dans son cou, alors il glissa une main dans les cheveux de son propriétaire pour le maintenir. Les coups de crocs à cet endroit le rendaient fou.

Il respirait bruyamment contre l'oreille de Stiles et il pouvait sentir son excitation durcir.

« Enlève ça » grogna Stiles qui déboutonnait son pantalon comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Derek ne se fit pas prier, mais une fois enlevé Stiles s'effondra au sol.

« Stiles ! » criait-il en le relevant, mais il semblait inconscient et froid. Il regardait autour de lui paniqué.

« Stiles ! Putain tu ne t'es pas nourris suffisamment, fait le » grogna Derek, il le secoua pour le réveiller.

« Bordel fait le ! Nourri-toi de moi !»

Stiles ouvra d'un coup ses yeux surnaturels, puis sans prévenir, il sauta à la gorge du brun.

Derek sentait les dents et son sang se mettre à couler, des griffes descendaient le long de son torse créant des marques et des frissons le long de sa colonne. Stiles grognait faiblement en colère comme possédé, comme lui l'aurait été sous l'influence de son loup. Il sentit son corps bouillir puis descendre d'un degré et il soupira, mais étrangement de bien-être.

Il passa une main dans les cheveux de Stiles en le réconfortant, l'encourageant à continuer à se nourrir. Les mains du jeune se baladèrent sur son corps et il grogna d'excitation. À son tour il caressa le corps nu de son amant à califourchon. Il ne sut dire qui avait décidé d'embrasser l'autre le premier, mais il s'en fichait car il avait de nouveau le gout de la langue de Stiles sur la sienne. Leurs bouches étaient faites pour ça. Puis il posa une main sur la cuisse de la salamandre, tout en suivant les muscles de celle-ci, se dirigeant dangereusement vers l'objet de sa convoitise. Stiles gémis d'anticipation et se mit à gesticuler comme pour supplier le loup de se dépêcher. Mais Derek n'avait pas envie de se précipiter, au lieu de ça il dériva sur sa hanche, puis glissa sa mais sur les fesses du jeune. Stiles reprenait doucement conscience, au fur et à mesure, mais se fut quand le brun empoigna sa virilité et entama des mouvements que se fut complémentent le cas.

« Derek » souffla longuement Stiles de plaisir « je me nourris de toi » il se sentait honteux et gêné.

« Je sais et j'adore ça, continue » lui répondit le loup en capturant ses lèvres.

Stiles glissa à son tour sa main sur l'érection du loup, qui grognait de plaisir.

« Mords-moi » souffla le jeune.

Le brun ne prit pas le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois qu'il planta ses cross dans l'épaule de Stiles, qui fit de même avec ses griffes dans le dos pour s'accrocher. Il savait que cette morsure n'avait rien à voir avec le marquage, c'était purement bestial. Bon Dieu qu'il aimait ça.

« Fait moi jouir Derek » souffla le jeune contre son oreille.

La voix, les mots de Stiles plein de désir fit s'envoler sa raison, il renversa le plus jeune et se mit à onduler le bassin contre celui de son amant. À tâtons, il enferma sa large main sur leurs deux sexes pour prodiguer des caresses au même rythme que ses hanches. Stiles vient lui morde l'épaule en entourant ses bras fins et musclés autour de sa taille. La salamandre se mis à murmurait des choses à son oreille, mais il était trop perdu dans le plaisir pour les entendre.

Le plus jeune se mis à lui griffer le dos et il grogna en prenant la bouche de Stiles qui se cambrait pour que leur torse se frôlent. Derek avait chaud, il était brûlé et s'il n'était pas en en pleine séances de câlins torrides avec son amant, il aurait pu croire qui était pris d'une forte fièvre. Il pouvait presque la sentir, l'attraper. Il perdit tout contrôle quand Stiles vient lui sucer l'oreille et lui morde le cou, la clavicule ou même la mâchoire. Bon Dieu, il sentait son sang couler et Stiles le léchait, il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça pouvait autant l'exciter. Le corps de Stiles se tendit d'un coup contre le sien, la tête relevée, la gorge largement exposée et un son de pure extase en sortit. Il aurait pu planter ses crocs dans ce cou, s'il n'avait pas senti la semence de Stiles se rependre entre eux, le faisant puissamment jouir à son tour.

Il s'affala en faisant attention de ne pas écraser son amant. Leurs souffles étaient courts, il tira la salamandre à lui voulant encore le sentir près de lui.

Quand Stiles reprit ses esprits il était couché sur Derek, qui caressait son dos tendrement. Il regarda les reflets des flammes sur leurs deux corps transpirant, qui cicatrisaient aux endroits où ils avaient griffé ou encore mordu la peau de l'autre. Il soupira de bien-être.

Puis il constata une chose, même deux.

« Derek »

« Humm » fit paresseusement le loup en le regardant rougir.

« Je me suis nourrie de toi bien plus longtemps et ta température n'a pas changé »dit-il en captant le regard du brun.

« Alors tu as pu t'arrêter avant de me tuer » sourit-il.

Stiles cacha son visage sur le torse musclé, gêné.

« Non je n'ai pas pu me contrôler, tu es vraiment trop bon » gémit-il et Derek grogna d'envie en réponse « pour la première fois j'ai pu me nourrir à en avoir plus faim ».

Un ange passa avant que Derek ne réalise. Il releva doucement le visage de son amant.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as plus faim ».

Stiles secoua la tête.

«Il y a plus étrange » dit-il se penchant au-dessus du brun « en fait je continue à me nourrir de toi en ce moment. Quand je suis contre toi, j'ai la même sensation que quand je suis dans un feu ».

En réponse à cet aveu, Derek posa ses lèvres sur celle du jeune et dit « tu veux dire que non seulement j'ai rechargé tes réserves à bloc, mais que quand tu es avec moi elles ne se déchargent pas ? » il enroula ses mains autour des hanches du jeune comme s'il voulait le rapprocher de lui.

« C'est ça » chuchota Stiles émerveillé par le brun aux yeux bleus.

Puis il calla sa tête dans son cou, gagner par le sommeil.

Derek prit une couverture qui trainait sur le canapé et recouvrait leurs corps nus. Puis il pris un coussin pour caller sa tête avant de rejoindre sa salamandre dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

voila j'espère que je me suis fait pardonner pour mon retard mais j'avais des probablement de connexion, je vous dit a bientôt.

n'hésiter pas a me laisser un com, sa fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous penser.


	10. Chapter 10

salut voila la suite ^^ merci pour vos com, ils ne vont droit au cœur et merci a ma correctrice Lylypuce55 pour son travail.

merci aussi a la personne qui a lu ma fic d'une traite mais qui a pris le temps de me mettre un petit mot ou même un smiler .

Nathydemon, ton com m'a fait sourire et je t'en remercie.

Samsi, merci pour ton comme et ton enthousiasme pour la salamandre (je sais que tu avais posté ton com pour le chapitre 8 mais je n'avais pas pu de répondre alors je le fais là).

les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, il n'y a aucun Spoiler donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

Derek ce réveilla doucement, quand il réalisa où il était et avec qui, il ne pu empêcher un sourire béat d'étirer ses lèvres. Il se perdit dans la tignasse d'un Stiles affalé sur lui, en train de dormir profondément. Il était au paradis, comblé et heureux pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps.

Il respira un moment l'odeur du jeune et vérifia que la température de la salamandre n'avait pas chutée, une fois vérifié il était tranquille. Il aurait pu passer sa journée comme ça à sentir le corps nu de Stiles contre le sien, mais cela lui donnait des envies de recommencer ce qu'ils avaient fait la vielle au soir.

C'est là qu'il remarqua du mouvement dans la cuisine. Il tendit l'oreille et reconnu l'odeur du shérif, qui vu les senteurs de café chaud venais soit juste de rentrer soit de se lever. Il était un peu gêné car l'homme les avais surement vu en train de dormir et même si ils étaient couverts d'une couverture, on pouvait deviner leur nudité. L'idée de s'enfuir par une des fenêtres lui traversa l'esprit, mais il décida d'être mature et de faire face.

Il se dégagea du cops de son amant à contre cœur, le plaça dans la cheminée qu'il ralluma pour pas que celui-ci ne se vide de sa chaleur. Il chercha ses vêtements qui étaient éparpillés, ne voulant pas se montrer en tenu d'Adam. Une fois rhabillé il rentra dans la cuisine, légèrement gêné.

L'homme de loi le scruta un instant avant de lui tendre une tasse de café, Derek l'accepta et ils s'assirent tout deux autour de la table sans rien dire. Derek ne savait pas quoi dire, il se retrouvait quand même seul devant le père de son amant certes majeur, mais tout de même c'était son père.

« Désolé monsieur Stillinski de m'être invité cher vous sans prévenir, ce n'était pas prévu »dit il brisant le silence qu'il trouvait pesant.

« Appelle-moi John »soupira le plus vieux.

Derek ce détendit vu l'homme et son caractère, il n'aurait pas hésité à le jeter dehors si sa présence le gênait. Et puis, grâce à ses sens, il ne sentait aucune animosité émaner du corps du plus vieux.

« Tu sais Derek, je ne te connais pas, mais je sais que si mon fils t'a autorisé à dormir ici c'est qu'il t'aime, mais je veux te prévenir que votre relation est dangereuse à cause de ce qu'il est. Je n'ai pas envie de le voir souffrir car il t'aura fait du mal».

Derek se tu, pour lui Stiles était inoffensif, enfin pas si inoffensif que ça, pour d'autre il était très dangereux. Il fallait qu'il rassure le père protecteur et il savait comment, en lui disant la vérité.

« Je vais être honnête John » dit-il en prenant une grande inspiration « la première fois que j'ai vu votre fils, je l'ai tout de suite trouvé attirant, je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois, mais il me trottait dans la tête avec ses sarcasmes et sa franchise »

« C'est vrai que Stiles à le don pour ça » souri le père en se frottant le front.

« Quand vous n'avez dit ce qu'il était, je me suis rendu chez un ami pour en savoir plus, il m'a directement déconseillé de le fréquenter, sous prétexte qu'il était très dangereux. »Il baissa la tête regardant le café qui tournait doucement dans sa tasse. « Mais je ne l'ai pas écouté ».

« Vous savez, je suis moi aussi une créature surnaturelle et pour être plus précis, je suis un loup-garou, le poison de Stiles n'a aucun effet sur moi » A part de m'exciter pensa-t-il.

« De plus si votre fils me griffe ou me mord, j'ai tout comme lui la capacité de guérison »continua t-il légèrement gêné en repensant à leurs ébats.

Le shérif ne paru pas surprit mais néanmoins il avait des doutes.

« Il peut toujours te tuer en absorbants ta chaleur corporelle… » Il hésita un instant « c'est déjà arrivé par le passé. »

Derek souri, surement faisait t'il référence à la fille dont Stiles lui avais parlé la nuit dernière.

« Vous ne le savez peut-être pas mais les loups-garous ont une chaleur légèrement plus élevée que les humains, de plus j'ai toujours eu ce problème particulier de dégager plus de chaleur qu'un loup normal».

Le shérif se mit à réfléchir un moment.

« Enfin bien que je ne suis pas un expert, mais je pense que tu peux quand même mourir d'hypothermie, il m'a dit qu'il ne s'était jamais nourrit de toi, comme il avait des sentiments il avait peur de ne pas se contrôler».

Derek hausa les sourcils alors Stiles avais parlé de ses sentiment a son père. Il reporta son attention sur le shérif.

« A vrai dire votre fils c'est nourrit de moi hier soir».

Le plus vieux était quelque peu perdu et surprit.

« Il a réussi à se contrôler ? » fit presque fièrement le shérif.

Derek bu une gorgée de son café, puis il inspira de nouveau il ne savait pas comment allait réagir Stillinski senior.

« Non pas du tout » dit la voix de Stiles qui venaient juste d'apparaitre derrière lui en tenus d'Adam.

Le visage du père ce décomposa et se tourna vers lui pour qu'il confirme les dires de son fils, un nouveau hochement de tête de Derek.

« Papa, je me suis nourrit de Derek et il ne m'a pas laissé sur ma faim » dit Stiles en enlaçant les épaules du loup.

Il posa un baiser dans le cou du brun, tout en cachant son visage dedans, puis il murmura pour que seul son amant entende « et tu étais exquis mon loup ».

Derek eu un frisson et rougi instantanément, puis son sang ne fit qu'un tour avant de ce diriger vers une zone plus précise de son anatomie.

Les sourcils du shérif ce froncèrent mais Stiles l'ignora.

« Ah et quand je le touche, c'est comme si j'étais dans un feu ».

Le visage du shérif s'adouci, son fils avais enfin trouvé quelqu'un qu'il aime vraiment et à qui il ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et puis Derek ne serait pas un si mauvais gendre, il était quelqu'un de responsable et quand le loup avait un problème il faisait face, tout le contraire de son fils. Et comme pour confirmer, le fait que le sérieux du plus vieux canaliserait Stiles.

« Stiles tu devrais d'habiller »grogna Derek.

Sauf que ce n'est pas par sérieux qu'il venait de lui dire ça, mais parce qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à se contrôler et encore, il y arrivait juste parce que le chef de famille était là, sinon ça ferait longtemps qu'il se serait jeté sur l'amphibien.

Stiles fit un clin d'œil au loup puis fila en rigolant au grognement du loup. Le père soupira en secouant la tête.

« Il à la sale manie de ce balader la plus pas du temps comme ça quand il est à la maison et dire que c'est mon fils» dit faussement las le shérif. « Je vais finir par éteindre le chauffage peut-être qu'il mettra un pull ».

Le brun dégluti discrètement, lui il pourrait parfaitement s'habituer à voir le jeune ce triballer ainsi dans son loft, d'ailleurs ça lui faisait penser qu'il devait être de retour avant 11h, la meute venait manger, enfin une partie. Les jeunes avaient décidé de manger un de ces quatre ensemble et bien sûr ils avaient tous voulut le faire chez leur alpha. Il avait aussi décidé de leur parler de Stiles en premier, puisque c'était les personnes les plus proches de lui dans la meute.

« Bon je vous laisse, je vais me coucher soyez sages, pas de bêtise » fit le shérif en se levant quand il vit son fils revenir avec ses lunettes noirs sur le nez et son gros pull informe.

« Surtout toi » précisa-t-il tout en passant à côté de son fils avec un sourire.

L'homme de loi disparut dans les escaliers. Derek soupira de soulagement et Stiles ce glissa derrière le brun qui finissait son café.

Derek sentit le torse de son amant contre sa tête et ses bras s'enrouler autour de celle-ci. Il leva son visage pour voir que le jeune était penché au-dessus de lui.

« Dit moi ma meute c'est invitée chez moi pour midi, tu veux venir ? » Stiles le regarda quelques instants surprit mais contant.

« Tu sais que je ne mange pas de nourriture humaine » fini par rire le jeune, en se rapprochant dangereusement de ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas grave si tu as faim tu n'as qu'a te servir » dit-il en l'embrassant.

Stiles hocha la tête et il partir tout deux dans le camaro du loup, tout le long du trajet Stiles avait un petit sourire et son cœur battait de bonheur, le brun n'avais jamais était si bien.

La seul ombre au tableau était que son oncle allait surement être là, si officiellement il était mort, officieusement c'était pas le cas.

Quand ils rentrèrent il y avait déjà Cora, qui avait prit le double des clés pour tout préparer, ça se passait plutôt bien, puis Stiles ce sentait encore un peu fatigué alors il lui avait dit d'aller se coucher dans son lit.

Boyd et Erica arrivèrent les premiers avec leur fille Eléone, qui n'avait que 5 ans, une enfant adorable avec le caractère de sa mère, leur nourrisson de quelques mois qui dormait à point fermé et bien sur le repas, enfin des pizzas.

Ensuite Isaac et les jumeaux Ethan et Aden entrèrent, puis vient celui que s'était invité tout seul, Peter.

Ils s'étaient tous assis autour de la table basse du salon pour manger et boire un verre avant le repas, l'ambiance était celle qu'on pouvait espérée pour les membres d'une même meute.

« Dit moi mon cher neveu » sourit Peter, le regard malicieux. « Qu'elle est cette odeur que je sens mais que je ne vois pas ? »

Il n'était pas stupide il s'avait que l'ainé des Hale parlait de l'odeur de Stiles.

« C'est vrai qu'il y a une odeur différente, en plus de la tienne » fit le frisé intrigué.

« Puisque vous en parler, je voulais profiter de ce moment pour vous dire que j'ai récemment rencontré quelqu'un » dit l'alpha en frottant sa main dans sa nuque.

Il eu un silence avant que le brun ne se fasse agresser de toute part par des questions.

« Elle est comment ? » demanda immédiatement son oncle.

« Elle est là » demanda Erica.

Derek avais insonorisé tout les chambre pour plus d'intimité, c'est pour cela que les loups ne pouvait entendre le cœur de Stiles. Il ne les entendit pas tous car ils parlaient tous en même temps.

« Non ! »Cria presque Peter en reniflant l'aire « c'est un homme ! » Peter se mit à rire alors que les autres était un peu plus stupéfaits, sauf Cora.

« Alors t'es gay, maintenant » dit sarcastiquement l'oncle par-dessus la seconde vague de question du reste de la meute.

Il grogna un bon coup et changea la couleur de ses yeux ce qui eut pour effet de les calmer d'un coup. Plus personne n'osait parler, ni bouger. Puis au bout de quelques minutes.

« Désolé Derek, je me suis endormi » fit Stiles qui descendait les escaliers en ce frottant les yeux, en dessous de ses lunettes.

Quand il releva les yeux il vit ceux de la meute se braquer sur lui et il se figea. Derek avais toujours ses yeux rouges et grognait après eux, pour qu'ils se tiennent à carreau avec Stiles.

« Tu tombes bien, on allait justement passer à table » fit Cora pour détourner l'attention.

La meute se mit en mouvement et se dirigea vers la grande table où était mis le couvert. Stiles se sentit mal à l'aise et s'assit sur la première chaise qu'il vu. Cora ce glissa à côté de lui et Peter allait faire de même quand Derek grogna, fit flasher ses yeux et prit la dernière place à côté de son amant.

« Je vous présente Stiles » dit Cora à la meute qui lui adressa des regards un peu étranges.

Elle aussi se sentait bizarre en la présence de Stiles et cela depuis leur première rencontre, elle savait que c'était dû au fait qu'il était une salamandre.

« Vu comme Derek ne se prive pas pour grogner, je suppose que tu es au courant pour les créatures surnaturel » dit Ethan.

« Tu sais même si on est des loups garou on n'est pas méchant » compléta son frère.

Derek fit les gros yeux mais Stiles posa une main apaisante sur son avant bas.

« Oui je suis au courant pour vous et puis.. » il fit disparaitre ses yeux humain au profit de ceux violacés, tirant sur le bleu turquoise presque reptilien.

La surprise ce lisait dans les yeux de la meute, car ils n'avaient pas senti le surnaturel venant de lui. Il ne dit rien et Erica ce leva pour aller chercher les pizzas.

Le repas ce déroula bien un peu tendu mais même Peter ne disait rien ce qui était rare.

Stiles ne mangea pas, il somnolait contre l'épaule du loup en regardant surtout la petite fille qui semblait en grand discussion avec son père et sa poupée. Il sourit en regardant la blonde donner à manger à l'autre enfant. Il adorait les enfants.

« Dit maman on pourrait avoir un chien » demanda la petite métisse.

Stiles se statufia, cette phrase il l'avait déjà entendu, mais de sa bouche et cela faisait ressortir des souvenirs. De mauvais souvenirs.

« Peut-être » dit Boyd.

Stiles n'écoutait plus jusqu'à ce que la fillette parle de lui à sa mère.

« Maman pourquoi le monsieur il ne mange pas,il est malade?»

La meute regardait l'assiette vide de Stiles.

« Et pourquoi il pleure ? »

Ça eu l'effet d'un douche froide pour Stiles qui paru horrifié et se recula vivement de tout le monde, sous leurs regards interrogateurs et presque soupçonneux.

« Stiles » tenta de s'approcher Cora.

« Non, me touche pas » cria t'il terrifié.

Stiles allait s'enfuir mais Derek le retenait par le bras et le calla contre lui, le berçant doucement.

« Chut, Stiles tout va bien on ne risque rien, souviens toi on est des loups » chuchota Derek.

Stiles releva ses yeux vers lui, le liquide coulait, il sentait l'odeur du venin.

« Du poison » grogna son oncle, en sortant crocs et griffes.

La meute se releva ce mit sur la défensive, ils avaient réalisé ce qui leur avais semblé étrange sur Stiles, sa dangerosité.

Derek se plaça immédiatement entre Stiles et sa meute, ses yeux avaient pris cette couleur rouge sang. Stiles lui en profita pour courir et s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

« Vous êtes contant » grogna l'alpha « vous reproduisez exactement ce que les chasseurs fond avec nous, il produit du poison alors il est forcement dangereux, ils ont des griffes et des crocs, alors il faut les tuer ».

La meute se rassit et en se soumettant à l'alpha. Le brun partit en direction de la salle de bain et il fut saisi pas l'odeur du venin du jeune.

« Stiles, c'est moi ouvre moi la porte » en frappant doucement contre celle-ci.

Il n'eu pas de réponse, mais il pouvait parfaitement entendre le cœur de son amant.

« Si tu bouges pas, je la défonce et tu payeras les dégâts ».

Finalement le verrou se débloqua et il put entrer.

* * *

voila j'espère que sa vous a plus n'hésiter pas a me mettre un com sa fait toujours plaisirs et j'espère que sa ne va pas trop vite entre stiles et derek.


	11. Chapter 11

_salut voila la suite ^^_

 _merci pour vos com, ils ne vont droit au cœur et merci a ma correctrice Lylypuce55 pour son travail._

 _review:_ _juju_ _/ merci pour ton comme oui il on un peu gâcher le repas._

les personnages appartiennent à Jeff Davis, il n'y a aucun Spoiler donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

Derek pénétra dans la pièce et les souvenirs vagabonds du plus jeune dans un bain lui revenaient en mémoire, mais il balaya ses pensées pour se concentrer sur la salamandre recroquevillée par terre.

Il pouvait voir que Stiles avait une transformation plus avancée, une queue noire avec comme des taches couleur essence qui dépassant de son pantalon et de son pull. Ses mains étaient griffues de la même couleur que sa queue.

Derek était fasciné par la couleur essence des taches qui parsemaient la peau sombre et qui semblait passer par du violet, du bleu turquoise et même du vert, c'était hypnotisant.

Il s'assit à côté de lui contre la baignoire sans le toucher.

« Tu comptes me dire ce qu'il s'est passé pour que tu pleures à table ou pas ? » fit-il calmement.

Il entendit Stiles ravaler un sanglot, soupirer et planter ses yeux surnaturels dans les siens. Il regarda le visage de la salamandre qui était étrangement de couleur clair avec des grains de beauté. Les noirs de sa transformation montaient jusqu'à son menton et ses oreilles pour finir par se fondre sur le reste du visage, en formant des traits comme des petites racines. Derek du se faire violence pour ne pas aller embrasser ce magnifique visage couvert de venin.

« Excuse-moi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris mais quand la petite d'Érica a parlé de chien… »

Il n'osait pas finir sa phrase et son cœur s'accéléra de tristesse et de peur.

« Oublie, c'est vraiment stupide » dit-il en détourna la tête.

« Ton père a raison, tu ne sais pas mentir alors tu vas m'expliquer » il releva d'une main son menton pour capter de nouveau ses yeux.

Stiles hésita un instant mais finit par accepter.

« Quand j'avais neuf ans j'ai demandé un chien à mes parents, je n'avais pas d'amis alors je voulais au moins avoir un compagnon de jeu, caresser son pelage, courir dans le jardin avec, enfin bref. Après des semaines de chantage en tous genres ils ont finalement accepté ».

Stiles ferma les yeux un instant comme pour se donner du courage.

« Mon père et rentre avec un magnifique berger allemand, c'était un chien de police qui prenait sa retraite. Ils m'ont présenté le chien mais quand je me suis approché, il m'a grogné dessus. Au début j'ai pensé que c'était par ce qu'il ne me connaissait pas, jusqu'à ce qu'il me saute à la gorge ».

« Il avait senti ma véritable nature, son instinct l'a fait réagir comme ta meute tout à l'heure. Il m'a attaqué et pour me protéger le mien a fait en sorte que je lui plante mes griffes dans le ventre. Je l'ai vidé de sa chaleur en quelques secondes.

Il souffla se cachant dans les bras de son amant.

« J'avais 9 ans et j'ai tué » fit-il sombrement.

Derek secoua la tête, il pouvait parfaitement comprendre que Stiles s'en voulait pour ça.

« Tu as fait ça pour te protéger » il resserra sa prise sur lui rapprochant encore plus son corps contre le sien.

Stiles reprit une apparence plus humaine et il renifla comme un enfant en s'essuyant les joues.

« Tu aimes les chiens ? » demanda Derek en lui posant un baiser sur la tête.

Le jeune eut du mal à comprendre le changement de sujet du brun, mais il hocha la tête.

« J'ai toujours voulu en avoir un » dit-il un faisant un sourire crispé.

L'alpha soupira se recula et entreprit la tache de retirer tous ses vêtements, Stiles fut à la fois gêné et excité.

« Je te préviens tout ce qui se passera ici restera ici, si tu racontes ça à qui que ce soit » menaça-t-il.

Mais s'il savait pertinemment que la salamandre n'avais pas peur de lui et que bien au contraire tout comme le venin de Stiles, ses menaces ne rendaient l'atmosphère que plus électrique.

En réalité la menace était plutôt dirigée contre les membres de la meute qui devaient surement entendre ce qui se passait. C'est vrai que quand on était né dans une meute de loups à l'ouïe et à l'odorat très fin, la notion d'intimité était différente de celle des humains et quasi inexistante.

Le brun se retrouva nu face à son amant qui rougissait, sans pour autant détourner le regard. Stiles le regardait et le détaillait comme une magnifique sculpture, mais le brun n'y prêta pas attention.

« Bon je sais que je ne suis pas un chien, mais je t'autorise à me caresser » grogna-t-il.

Stiles analysait la phrase de Derek, puis en reportant son regard sur lui, il explosa de rire.

« Derek, c'est gentil mais tu sais ça fait un peu pervers ce que tu viens de me proposer et puis ce n'est pas la même chose » il s'arrêtait voulant lui expliquer la différence entre lui et un animal, mais à part les poils et la forme, Derek était vraiment un loup, dans son caractère comme dans son comportement.

L'alpha leva les yeux au ciel, mais se changea en un magnifique loup noir avec des yeux bleus. Stiles faisait le poisson hors de l'eau avant de pouvoir articuler.

« Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais te changer complètement » hésita-t-il à dire.

Mais Derek ne pouvait par répondre, il se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel et d'aller passer sa truffe sous la main de Stiles l'incitant à le caresser. L'amphibien déglutit et hésita mais finit par passer sa main sur le crâne de Derek, juste entre les deux oreilles qui se baissait pour laisser la main passer.

Stiles semblait fasciné par le doux et chaud pelage du loup, puis il finit par le prendre carrément dans ses bras et perdre sa tête dans le cou transformé de son amant.

« Merci » chuchota-t-il « tu es le petit ami le plus cool du monde » il se recula brusquement « enfin t'es pas petit mais je veux dire... je ne sais pas si on est en couple ou je... » Stiles ne savais pas quoi dire.

Après tout ils ressentaient des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, mais ils n'avaient jamais vraiment dit à voix haute ni leur sentiment ou s'il sortait ensemble. Derek lui reprit sa forme humaine et scruta son amant.

« Bon écoute-moi bien, je suis par sûr que je pourrais le refaire souvent et à tout bout de champ » il s'arrêta le temps de capter le regard miel, qui l'avait fait craquer à leur premier rencontre.

Stiles lui se contenta de hocher la tête et de déglutir, il se préparait à tout.

« Je n'ai jamais aimé une personne à ce point, tu vas ma rendre fou, je veux être avec toi, tu es mon compagnon, tu es à moi, je te veux. C'est clair dans ton esprit d'amphibien-garou? » grogna-t-il.

Stiles était ému, c'était la plus la première mais la plus belle déclaration d'amour qu'on lui faisait. Il sentait quelque chose le prendre aux tripes. Derek essayait de voir les émotions de son homme mais celui-ci avaient le regard perdu «Stiles ? Ça va. » Demanda grené le loup qui n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ses états d'âme.

« Je crois que j'ai envie de manger » chuchota comme toute réponse la salamandre.

Le brun ne comprit pas jusqu'à ce que Stiles perde son regard dans le sien et que l'odeur de venin lui parvienne. Il se souvient comment se nourrissait le plus jeune et il grogna, l'attrapa par la nuque pour que leur lèvres se rejoignent le plus vite possible comme s'il s'agissait d'une question de vie ou de mort.

Le baiser était chaud, brûlant avec tant d'émotion. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se caressaient, leur souffle était cours et leur cœurs battaient plus vites, de nouveau l'atmosphère était électrique. Stiles sans se détacher de cette bouche tentatrice se rapprocha de son propriétaire, en grimpant sur ses cuisses nues. Il se dégagea doucement reprenant ses esprits. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux pour essayer de se calmer.

« J'ai peut-être par une super ouïe comme toi mais d'après mes souvenirs, il me semble que ta meute est dans le salon » souffla-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

« Humm » fit juste le loup serrant le jeune à califourchon sur lui.

« Comment ça " humm ", ils sont venus là pour être en meute, alors tu lèves ton joli petit cul de loup et tu vas les voir » dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

Derek était toujours crocheté à lui et grognait.

« Bon d'accord je viens avec toi, mais s'ils essayent de me bouffer ça sera de ta faute » plaisanta-t-il.

Mais le brun ne l'entendait pas de cette façon, il glissa ses lèvres dans le cou de son amant pour l'embrasser. Stiles frissonna quand le loup chuchota à son oreille.

« Même pas en rêve, c'est moi qui vais te manger ».

Finalement malgré l'envie qui le gagnait, Derek décida de se relevé, de s'habiller et d'entrainer l'amphibien avec lui. Il était plus sage de retourner dans le salon et de finir le repas.

Derek avait bien vu là gêne de son compagnon à table et les regards de la meute n'avaient pas changé pour autant c'était dur de lutter contre son instinct. Il en savait quelque chose sauf que le sien ne voulait pas faire de mal à Stiles, bien au contraire.

Stiles avait fini par rentrer plutôt chez lui, prétextant qu'il devait réviser bien qu'il soit en vacances cette semaine. La meute ne se séparait pas très longtemps après, dans une ambiance tout aussi crispée. Lui aussi devait reprendre le travail demain.

Derek se retrouva seul avec sa sœur, une étrange atmosphère flottait dans le loft. Il faut dire que Derek venait de réaliser que Stiles était son compagnon et son loup grattait la paroi de son esprit qui les séparait, pour aller marquer son compagnon. Lui-même se maudissait de laisser Stiles loin de lui sans marquage et son loup n'en pensait pas moins.

« Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas prévenus qu'il venait » fit Cora en se posant devant son frère.

Le loup était en train de se servir un café dans la cuisine et soupira. Il est vrai que seule Cora était au courant de la nature de l'amphibien.

« Je l'ai emmené dans le but de vous le présenter, mais je ne pas pensait que vous alliez lui sauter à la gorge » grogna-t-il.

Cora se sentit offusquer.

« Nous passons avant tes conquêtes Derek ! Tu es notre alpha et il est dangereux ».

« Il ne l'est pas !»

« Si il l'est, même si nous sommes immunisés contre son venin, il peut tout de même nous vider de notre chaleur avec un simple contact! Et les humains, de la meute tu y as pensé».

Derek grinça des dents, Stiles était tout aussi dangereux qu'un loup qui sait se contrôler, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cora en faisait tout une histoire. Puis il pensait que dire que Stiles était son compagnon à voix haute allait rassurer la meute, mais apparemment non.

Si seulement ils pouvaient sentir ce qu'il ressentait pour Stiles. Ce matin quand il s'était réveillé, son loup était tellement bien qu'il aurait voulu finir ses jours ainsi et quand Stiles avait hésité sur le mot à mettre sur leur relation, il avait eu envie de le marquer pour que tous, même le jeune sache qu'il était son compagnon.

« Dois-je te rappeler ce super don que tu as pour choisir tes amourettes » fit sa sœur le sortant de ses pensées.

Derek produit un son qui venait du plus profond de sa gorge, c'était un grognement s'y puissant qu'il en fit trembler les murs. Ses yeux devenaient aussi rouges que du sang. La louve recula.

« Il n'est pas juste une amourette, il est mon compagnon, que vous soyez d'accord ou pas, maintenant sorts de chez moi avant que je ne fasse quelque chose que je regretterais ».

Cora n'avait jamais vu son frère dans un tel état et pour la première fois, elle eut vraiment peur de lui, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et partit le plus vite possible.

Derek se replia sur lui-même son loup bouillonnait et voulait sortir, il le retenait le plus possible. Il n'avait pas supporté qu'on remette en doute son choix et surtout qu'on insulte Stiles en le comparant à ses stupides ex. Pour lui, c'était une hérésie. C'était comparé la plus belle, la plus magnifique créature que la terre eut portée et dire qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un déchet. Il voulut monter à l'étage pour s'attacher, cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Il était tellement concentré à retenir son loup, qu'il n'entendit pas la porte de son loft s'ouvrir.

Ce fut seulement quand Stiles le toucha, qu'il le remarqua « Derek, mon Dieu que ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

Stiles était penché aux dessus du loup à terre paniqué.

« Va-t'en mon loup est en colère et je perds le contrôle, je ne sais pas ce qui fera une fois qu'il… »Derek poussa un grognement.

« Non, je ne vais pas te laisser comme ça ».

La salamandre lui agrippa le visage pour que leurs regards se croisent.

« Chut regarde moi, ça va aller d'accord, je suis là » chuchota-t-il. « Calme-toi ».

Le loup plongea ses yeux dans cet océan couleur caramel, puis il dériva sur la bouche de son compagnon qui murmurait des choses et ses mêmes lèvres venaient se poser délicatement sur les siennes après chaque phrase.

Il soupira, en sentant les bras de Derek l'agripper à la taille pour le rapprocher, le baiser était dur mais il se transforma en quelques choses de moins rageur, pour devenir plus tendre.

Il finit par lâcher Stiles, sa simple présence, son odeur et ce baiser avait apaisé son loup.

« Ça va mieux » chuchota le plus jeune à son oreille en emprisonnant sa tête dans ses bras.

Il se contenta de hocher la tête son nez perdu contre le torse, respirant l'odeur et écoutant le cœur de Stiles.

« Ça peut aller ».

Stiles se redressa et regarda Derek avec ses yeux surnaturels, il se mordait les lèvres. Derek sentait le venin s'élever autour de lui et ça l'excitait, il voyait bien la salamandre le dévorer des yeux.

« Si tu veux je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux » fit Stiles avec un air de gourmandise.

* * *

voila j'espère que sa vous a plus.

attendre avent de me lapider le chapitre que j'ai écrie était tellement long avec le lemon que j'ai préférai le couper la pour par que se sois en plain séance de jambe en l'aire.

ce qui veux dire que le chapitre suivent et entièrement une séance de câlin.


	12. Chapter 12

salut j'espère que vous aller bien voila la suite merci a ceux que me lise, et un grand merci a ceux qui me laisse des com sa fait toujours plaisir de connaitre votre avis.

je sais que la semaine dernier je vous et laisser sur votre fin et j'espère que se chapitre vous fera plaisir bien qu'il sois cour et que vous me pardonnerait.

rew:

juju: trop bien ce chapitre et trop triste l histoire du chien avec stiles et j ai craquer devant la déclaration de derek trop mimi hâte de lire la suite.

juju désoler de ne pas t'avoir répondu avant, merci pour ton com.

sinon petit message de ma beta en fin de texte

je croix que se tout bon alors bonne lecture.

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_

Stiles se redressa et regarda Derek avec ses yeux surnaturels, il se mordait les lèvres. Derek sentait l'odeur du venin s'élever autour de lui et ça l'excitait, il voyait bien la salamandre le dévorer des yeux.

« Si tu veux je peux t'aider à te sentir mieux » fit Stiles avec un air de gourmandise.

Le loup grognait en réponse au plus jeune, qui déjà glissait ses mains sous son t-shirt pour le lui enlever. Il frissonna aux doigts fins qui glissaient sur sa peau. Il enleva les lunettes de la salamandre, puis son pull pour aller perdre sa bouche sur le torse pale de son amant.

Derek allongea Stiles à même le sol et lui retira ses derniers vêtements sans hésitation. Puis il glissa entre ses jambes et ce positionna au-dessus de lui pour reprendre d'assaut sa bouche et faire danser leur langue. Stiles gémit en sentant, à travers le jean, le membre dur du brun contre le sien, se frottant à lui l'excitant et lui arrachant des soupirs.

« Derek…arrête de me torturer » gémit le jeune, quand le loup se mit a titillé sa gorge avec ses crocs, y laissant des marques, tout en massant agréablement d'une main ferme son membre tendu.

Stiles glissa ses mains dans le dos musclé de son amant, laissant lui aussi des marques rouges qui longeaient sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivé aux fossettes, créées par les muscles à la naissance de ses fesses, il voulait descendre plus bas, pour enfin pouvoir toucher l'objet de sa convoitise, malheureusement un jean le dérangeait.

Stiles se mordait les lèvres, Derek venait de gémir, bon Dieu existait-il un son plus excitant que ça ?

Le loup ralentit, il ne voulait pas venir tout de suite, non. Alors, il glissa sa langue le long du torse de son jeune amant et posa des baisers papillons le long de sa hanche. Il faisait le tour de la virilité de Stiles, qui gémissait de plaisir et de frustration. Il la tenait sa vengeance, pour toutes ces fois où Stiles l'avait torturé de plaisir.

Un sanglot traversa la gorge de Stiles, alors que Derek frôlait du bout de son doigt son gland tendu à l'extrême et qui réclamait de l'attention.

«Derek...pitié fait quelque chose » gémit le plus jeune.

Derek sourit et frotta doucement sa barbe contre le sexe sensible de son amant. Il entendit un sanglot de plaisir et le venin de Stiles se fit sentir plus fort, il était proche et le loup le savait.

La salamandre était si belle là comme ça, tendue par plaisir qu'il lui prodiguait, qu'il aurait voulu arrêter le temps. Mais il savait que Stiles pouvait être encore plus beau lorsqu'il jouissait. Dommage que cet instant soit si éphémère.

« Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse » souffla le plus vieux.

« Bordel » jura Stiles, en entendant la voix rauque et sexy du loup et en sentant son souffle, alors que ce dernier se tenait si proche de sa virilité.

Il hésita un instant en déglutissant, mais finit par répondre.

« Tes lèvres, ta bouche… peu importe mais fait quelque chose, s'il te plaît».

Le brun ricana.

« Je croyais que c'était toi qui devait me faire me sentir mieux » le regard espiègle de Derek se planta dans celui suppliant du garçon.

« Putain Derek je te jure que si… »

Mais Stiles n'eut pas le temps de finir de prononcer sa menace, qu'il se mit à gémir en sentant et voyant les lèvres du brun descendre les longs de son membre, l'engloutissant entièrement. Il aurait pu jouir, mais le loup en avait décidé autrement en plantant ses ongles, le long du muscle de sa cuisse.

Stiles grogna de plaisir et de douleur en même temps. Cela aurait pu paraître étrange, mais cette douleur il l'aimait, elle lui permettait de garder pied et elle répondait à ses besoins animaux.

Les mains de Derek se firent plus tendres sur sa peau qui cicatrisait, elles longeaient ses cuisses puis ses fesses. Il aurait pu sursauter ou reculer de surprise, quand les doigts de son amant vinrent le caresser entre ses deux globes, mais l'étau brûlant qu'était la bouche de Derek, qui faisait des va-et-vient sur sa virilité l'en empêchait.

C'était la première fois pour Derek qu'il faisait ça et s'il y a quelque temps il n'aurait même pas imaginé en avoir envie, depuis qu'il avait rencontré Stiles, il désirait tout faire pour lui donner du plaisir. Refaire le monde ou même l'univers avec lui et l'amour en même temps.

Il accentuait la pression, alors que les griffes de Stiles se faisaient un chemin dans ses cheveux. Il glissa un de ses doigts dans l'anneau de chaire, toujours avide de Stiles, de le découvrir entièrement. Il frôla un point surement très sensible de l'anatomie du jeune, car il vint puissamment sans avoir pu le prévenir.

Stiles se fit surprendre par l'orgasme quand le loup titilla sa prostate par inadvertance, jamais il n'avait connu autant de plaisir et il se demanda si Derek était bien conscient du dieu du sexe qu'il était.

Il reprenait son souffle et sentit le brun parsemer son cou de baiser et de petits coup de crocs, mordant sa peau. S'il avait été un chat, il serait surement en train de ronronner.

Derek sentait le plus jeune vibrer contre lui et il en voulait encore plus, toujours plus et jamais il ne se lasserait de ce corps fait pour lui, pour son plaisir. Maintenant qu'ils étaient ensemble, il comprenait ce qui le frustrait le plus avant dans leur rapport, s'était de ne pas voir Stiles s'abandonner, se laisser au plaisir de la chaire avec lui.

« J'ai tellement envie de toi » déglutit-il dans le ceux de l'oreille de son amant.

Un gémissement et autres choses, qu'il ne sut vraiment déterminer, s'échappait de la bouche humide de Stiles. Il avait aimé ce son et il ferait tout pour l'entendre de nouveau.

Stiles capta son regard et il sut dans ses yeux qu'il avait l'autorisation de continuer. Il le voulait tout de suite, mais attendit quelques minutes en embrassant son aimé, lui permettant de se remettre de son orgasme. Il le caressait tendrement et descendait doucement le long de son corps, laissant le temps à Stiles de l'en empêcher car cette fois, il voulait explorer un autre endroit du corps de la salamandre.

Alors que Stiles avait fini par récupérer, tout en l'embrassant, il glissa ses doigts de nouveau à la découverte de l'intimité du jeune homme.

La salamandre n'était plus que gémissement et le loup grognement.

« Laisse-moi te revendiquer » supplia le brun.

Stiles passa une main dans sa nuque le rapprochant et l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui le fit frissonner.

« Ta meute n'approuve pas notre relation ».

Derek s'arrêta dans son mouvement et regarda Stiles intensément, alors que ses yeux devenaient rouges, il encadra de ses mains le visage de sa salamandre.

« Stiles, j'aime ma meute, c'est ma famille, mais ils ne pourront jamais me dicter qui je dois aimer et qui sera mon compagnon » il l'embrassa chastement « surtout si tu veux bien d'un loup grincheux comme moi.»

Le jeune lui sourit et lui mordit la lève inférieure.

« Jamais je ne laisserai passer une âme sœur aussi délicieuse » dit-il en léchant les lèvres qu'il avait lui-même fait saigner.

Le loup ne résista pas à cette provocation et fondit sur cette langue. Il profita de la surprise de Stiles pour s'enfoncer lentement en lui. La salamandre gémissait en le griffant tout le long du dos, il n'avait jamais pu manger une chaleur aussi divine et jamais il ne pourrait se nourrir d'un autre que Derek.

Le brun commença ses mouvements de va-et-vient, au début lentement, cherchant cet endroit qui avait conduit, si fortement, au septième ciel son compagnon. Quand la respiration de Stiles, déjà saccadée, fut entrecoupée de cris, il sut qu'il visait juste. Il accéléra ses mouvements en Stiles, qui était si étroit mais en même temps si parfait, qu'il crut devenir fou. Il était proche, des frissons le parcouraient de toute part.

« Mon Dieu, Derek tu es vraiment bon » gémissait la salamandre.

Ils finirent par atteindre tous deux la jouissance, l'un en poussant un cri étouffé de plaisir, l'autre en poussant un grognement libérateur, tout en plantant ses crocs, dans la gorge largement déployée de son amant, il le revendiquait comme étant son compagnon de vie.

Stiles retrouvait son souffle petit à petit, il n'avait jamais vécu quelque chose aussi intense et un sourire de bien-être se dessina sur ses lèves, que le loup parsemait de baisser. Puis il se pencha, fatigué mais heureux et planta à son tour ses crocs dans la chair de son loup, au niveau de son épaule gauche, marquant celui qu'il aimait à jamais.

Derek était au paradis là, juste couché contre son compagnon à l'embrasser, son dos était parcouru de griffures et ses bras de marque de dents, même si il ne savait même pas quand la salamandre les lui avait faites. Stiles aussi avait des marques sur le corps, qui cicatrisaient, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer que sur la dernière marque qu'il lui avait faite, tout en sentant son sang coulait au niveau de son épaule, mais il appréciait ses petits picotements. L'odeur de Stiles qui envahissait toute la pièce, était pour lui le nirvana.

Par-dessus tout, ce qui le rendait le plus heureux, c'était l'odeur de la salamandre sur lui et son odeur qui marquait Stiles, comme si on avait comblé un vide en lui, comme si enfin la terre s'était mise à tourner correctement.

* * *

 _Ndlc : salut à tous, désolée pour le retard de ce chapitre qui est totalement de ma faute, mais j'espère qu'en lisant ce très bon chapitre vous me pardonner ce retard et que vous avez eu autant de plaisir à lire cette histoire que moi à la corriger. A bientôt pour la suite. Lylypuce55_


	13. Chapter 13

salut désolé du retard mais je voulait, mais ne vous en fait pas la suite et déjà corriger et n'attente que vous.^^

j'espère que la suite vous plaira c'est l'avent dernier chapitre déjà, j'ai comme un pincement au cœur. n'hésiter pas a me faire par de vos commentaire se que vous en avais penser.

...

reponce a juju: merci a toi, oui c'etait chaud ^/^ mais on aime ca . merci pour ton comme et j'espère que la suite te plaira

...

bonne lecture on se retrouve en bas

* * *

Chapitre 13

Derek avait passé la plus belle des semaines avant que Stiles retourne à l'université. Il avait pris une semaine de vacances et ils s'étaient contentés de dormir, manger et faire l'amour. Puis Stiles avait dû retourner sur le campus et ça avait été dur pour lui d'aller travailler et de ne pas voir Stiles en rentrant. Le vendredi soir il avait pris sa Camaro et s'était rendu jusqu'à l'université de la salamandre. A peine l'avait-il vue sortir, qu'il s'était précipité sur lui pour l'embrasser. Stiles avait été un peu surprit et gêné d'être ainsi embrassé devant l'établissement, mais dès qu'il senti la chaleur du loup un désir impérieux de se nourrir le prit aux tripes, bien vite les regards avaient disparu pour ne laisser à la salamandre que celui de Derek.

Ils avaient fini par retourner chez Derek, où il l'avait supplié de venir le dimanche manger avec toute la meute. Stiles avait refusé mais il fallait bien qu'il se fasse une raison, il était maintenant le compagnon de l'alpha.

C'est ainsi que Derek se retrouva devant son manoir, enfin ce n'était plus le sien mais celui de sa sœur Cora. Il était bien plus grand que son loft, alors quand il y avait un conseil de meute c'est là qu'ils se retrouvaient. Même s'il n'y avait pas de danger, ils se réunissaient une à deux fois par mois, pour faire le point. Aujourd'hui à l'honneur, le mariage de Boyd et d'Érica, il y avait aussi l'arrivée d'un jeune mordu, un déménagement et Derek voulait annoncer officiellement qu'il avait revendiqué Stiles comme étant son compagnon. Bien que cette information était connue presque de toute la meute, qui n'avait pas accueilli cet nouvel avec enthousiasme.

Derek ne comprenait pas pour quelle raison les loups étaient si virulents avec sa salamandre, mais Deaton lui avait dit que c'était une question d'instinct de survie. Cela datait d'une époque où les salamandres mâle étaient plus nombreuses. Ceux-ci se nourrissaient de créatures surnaturelles, puisqu'ils conféraient plus de chaleur que les humains, malheureusement ils les tuaient très souvent puis qu'ils contrôlaient mal leur pouvoir. C'était pour cela qu'il lui avait déconseillé de fréquenter Stiles, mais l'émissaire avait été rassuré en apprenant que l'étudiant était son compagnon. La salamandre ne voudrait plus se nourrir de quelqu'un d'autre et une fois qu'il serait accepté dans la meute, tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait absolument que Stiles vienne.

D'ailleurs celui-ci était accroché à son bras comme un bébé singe qui ne voulait pas quitter sa mère, il était angoissé ça se sentait et son cœur cognait fort dans sa poitrine.

« T'en fais pas je suis là » dit-il pour rassurait le plus jeune le regardait droit dans les yeux.

« Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui vas avoir une bande de loup-garou près à te sauter dessus et puis cette fois il n'y a pas que ta sœur, les jumeaux et le couple, là y il a vraiment TOUTE ta meute ».

« Justement Stiles MA meute, donc détends toi ».

Il voyait bien que Stiles n'était pas très rassuré, mais il s'avança et passa la porte de son ancienne maison avec son compagnon. Les regards étaient toujours les mêmes, mais il en fit abstraction. Il fit assoir Stiles sur un fauteuil et en fit de même sur l'accoudoir, l'un contre l'autre. Il soulait le sentir près de lui et le rassuré a sa manière.

Il passa un regard sur sa meute, les mettant au défi de saper son autorité. Mais aucun loup ne le fit, mais cela ne changeait pas leur regard méfiant sur son jeune amant.

« Bien commençons » dit Cora. « Alors tout d'abord la principale nouvelle de cette réunion, si les deux concernés voulait bien s'approcher pour nous annoncer leur nouvelle »

Derek observa Boyd et Érica et leur fille s'avancer au centre du salon. Il pouvait entendre leur fils Mattéo dormir à l'étage. La blonde jetait un regard vers Stiles qui semblait concentré sur les lacets de sa chaussure. Il fit flasher ses yeux en regardant Érica et elle détourna le regard de son compagnon. Boyd lui prit la main pour la calmer et s'élança.

« Et bien voilà, Érica et moi nous allons nous marier, dans trois mois. »

Il eut des applaudissements, des félicitations et tout ce qui suivit. Boyd se racla la gorge et le calme revient.

« Ma future femme aurait un mot à vous dire »

Écria sourit à son futur époux et d'une voix fière et forte annonça qu'elle était enceinte. Toute la meute se réjouit de cette nouvelle. C'est vrai que dans la nature dans une meute de loups, seul le couple alpha était autorisé à avoir des enfants, mais il n'était pas dans la nature, il était des humains. Il était aussi vrai que dans certaines meutes c'était le cas, ou alors il fallait demander la permission à l'alpha mais Derek n'était pas ce genre de chef. Il félicita le couple et s'ensuivit d'autres nouvelles, le déménagement, une nouvelle recrue. Puis quand tout fut fini au bout d'une demi-heure, Derek s'avança au centre du salon.

« Très bien avant de passer à table, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, je pense que certains sont au courant, que je sors avec quelqu'un en ce moment ».

Un froid fut jeté et les regards mauvais se posaient sur le jeune Stillinski, qui s'enfonçait un peu plus dans le fauteuil. Derek grogna un coup faisant sursauter tout le monde.

« Je vous annonce que j'ai officiellement revendiqué Stiles, il est mon compagnon et de par conséquence, votre second alpha ».

« Quoi ?! »S'étranglèrent Cora et Érica en même temps.

D'autres protestation suivirent mais certains parurent perdus.

« Derek tu ne peux pas faire ça, c'est une salamandre, il est dangereux » insista Cora.

« Et pour qui, dit moi ? » grogna-t-il, en croisent c'est bras sur son torse.

« Pour les humains de cette meute, pour nous, pour toi. »

Derek grognait et ces yeux devinrent rouges.

« À parce qu'il est plus dangereux qu'un loup le soir de la pleine lune, qui ne sait pas se contrôler peut-être ? Figure-toi que Stiles sait parfaitement se contrôler ».

Il eut un silence mais personne ne sembler aller dans son sens.

« Très bien puisque vous ne voulez pas de lui, alors vous pouvez vous chercher un autre alpha » grogna Derek.

Mais soudain un coup de poing s'abattit sur sa joue. Il se tourna et fut stupéfait de voir Stiles le visage plein de colère. La meute était tellement surprise qu'elle en avait oubliée de défendre leur alpha.

« Non mais tu t'entend Derek ?! » grognait Stiles.

À moitié transformé, sa queue comme celle d'un lézard fendait l'air, à la manière d'un sabre tranchant, montrant toute sa colère. Ses yeux avaient viré violet foncer, il avait complètement perdu cette touche bleue turquoise. Derek avait remarqué que quand ses sentiments étaient positifs comme quand il était excité ses yeux étaient turquoise et les sentiments négatifs comme la colère ou la tristesse ils devenaient d'un violet profond. Sa peau était semblable à la couleur qu'il avait le jour où il s'était enfermé dans la salle de bain pour pleurer. Derek le trouva magnifique.

« Je t'interdis de dit une chose pareille tu es leur chef comporte-toi comme tel. Tu ne peux pas quitter ton poste juste par ce qu'ils ne veulent pas de moi. Tu as raison, je suis dangereux, tout autant que peut l'être loup-garou, mais ils ne me connaissent pas et je peux comprendre qu'ils craignent pour les humains de leur meute, tu devrais le comprendre aussi. »

Derek le regarda avec un sourire sur les lèvres, Stiles avait raison et il avait eu raison en le choisissant comme son compagnon, il avait l'âme d'un leader.

« Et arrête de sourire comme ça tu me perturbes et je n'arrive plus à être en colère contre toi. »

La fin de sa phrase fut étouffer par un baiser et il rougit reprennant sa forme humain.

« Tu as raison, excuse-moi, je me suis laissé emporter» fit Derek en ce tournant vers la meute qui était choqué par le discours de Stiles, mais surtout par leur chef avait souri, avait laissé voir ses émotions, lui le loup au sang-froid. C'était une première pour la plus par des personnes présentes.

Stiles s'avança et dit à la meute « je suis désolé, je vais vous laisser entre vous » avant de partir en courant.

Derek regarda son compagnon partir et son visage devint triste, se refermant et s'assombrissant, il sera les points et s'efforça de regarder le sol.

Cora regardait à son frère et elle eut un pincement au cœur, elle se souvenait de la première fois qu'il lui avait parlé de Stiles, son regard, ses sentiments et son cœur qui battait plus vite. Après la mort de son premier amour, puis la trahison de ses ex, la mort de leur parent et de Laura. Il s'était de plus en plus renfermé et ses sourires étaient devenus plus rares voire inexistant. Si rare qu'elle avait cru ne jamais les revoir mais Stiles était apparu, il avait rendu ce beau sourire à son frère et lui avait apporté le bonheur.

Mais aucun d'eux n'avait accepté la salamandre et le sourire avait de nouveau disparu du visage de Derek et ça elle ne pouvait pas le supporter. Elle ne voulait pas voir son frère sombre une nouvelle fois, pas à cause d'elle ou de la meute. Elle regardait les membres de cette même meute, eux aussi avaient vu la tristesse sur le visage de leur alpha. Ils avaient été égoïstes et Derek avait voulu l'être au moins une fois en choisissant Stiles. Elle soupira fortement, il devait rester auprès de lui et puis ce qui convainquit la louve, se fut la réaction du plus jeune quand Derek avait voulu abandonner la meute pour lui. Ce garçon avait l'esprit d'un chef, pas de ceux qui s'imposent par la force non, de ceux qui se font aimer et respecter par leur action.

« Allons chercher le second alpha » fit-elle parlant au nom de tous en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Et bientôt toute la meute sortit et Derek fut tellement heureux. Il sortit lui aussi et vit sa sœur rattraper Stiles, qui fut bientôt entouré de la meute.

« Désolé de t'avoir traité ainsi, pourras-tu nous pardonner, bien sûr il faudra que tu mérites la confiance et le respect du groupe, mais je suis sûr qu'avec le temps, tous finiront par t'accepter et si tu ne passes jamais de temps avec nous, on ne pourra jamais apprendre à te connaitre. Alors reste manger avec nous »

Derek vu le visage de son amour s'illuminer d'un sourire, il sentait qu'il avait envie de pleurer mais il se retenait. Bien que son poison n'était dangereux que si un humain le touchait.

Soudain un bruit assourdit retenti, les oiseaux paisiblement caché dans les arbres s'envolèrent de peur. Le groupe se tourna vers la source de ce bruit affreux, une explosion près du manoir l'avait détruit de moitié et le feu c'était propagé très vite.

« Mattéo » cria Érica en courant vers le manoir mais deux bras la retiennait, ceux de son futur époux.

Le feu était devenu trop important et les loups étaient sensibles au feu, mais pas Stiles qui s'élança sans hésitation.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? » cria le blond.

« C'est une salamandre il ne craint pas le feu » lui dit Cora.

« Mais il peut quand même se faire tuer » grogna Derek qui tenta de suivre son amant.

Au moment où il voulut entrer par la porte, une poutre tomba juste devant lui, l'empêchant de rentrer. Il cria à plein poumon le nom de son compagnon mais n'eut aucune réponse.

Il retourna vers sa meute et appela les pompiers, une fois fait il contacta le père de Stiles.

Le manoir brûlait et commençait à s'effondrer par endroit, Derek se rongeait les ongles et des larmes coulaient, il vivait pour la deuxième fois son pire cauchemar. D'abord sa mère, son père et sa sœur, dans un accident d'avion et là Mathéo et Stiles. Heureusement il avait encore l'espoir que Stiles soit en vie, mais si une poutre ou autre chose le blessait suffisamment, il n'en rechaperait pas.

Il pleurait aussi pour l'enfant d'Érica même si Stiles l'avait trouvé, avec ce feu il ne survivrait pas.

Quand les pompiers arrivèrent, le manoir s'écroula complètement. Derek l'élança vers le manoir mais fut retenu, il ne se rendit compte que c'était le shérif que quand les chevaliers du feu réussirent à éteindre complètement les flammes. Derek s'écoula au sol et Écria pleurait avec Boyd. La meute était en larmes.

Stilinski sénior renvoya tout le monde pompier et policier en disant qu'il avait besoin d'intimité pour faire le deuil. Les secours ne protestèrent pas, bien que la procédure ne leur permette pas, car ils savaient que l'une des victimes était le fils du chérif.

« Écoute rien n'est encore joué, Stiles ne peut pas mourir pour si peu, ok alors on va le chercher.

La meute se mit à parcourir les débits, retournant le plancher et tout ce qu'ils pouvaient, mais rien. Ça faisait bien une demi-heure qu'ils cherchaient dans les décombres, mais toujours rien jusqu'à ce que Cora glisse sûr quelque chose. Son frère et le shérif vinrent l'aider à se relever.

« Mais que ce que c'est que ça ? »

Elle pausa ses doigts dans le liquide dans lequel elle avait glissé.

« C'est froid».

« C'est le sang de Stiles » cria John.

Les larmes se mirent à monter, c'était déjà impressionnant qu'il ait gardé son sang-froid jusque-là. C'était son fils qui était peut-être le dessous. Il se dirigea vers les débris d'où semblait venir le liquide. Il prit un côté d'une poutre qui bloquait le tout, pour la bouger sans succès, mais elle finit par bouger. Surprit il se tourna et vit deux personnes l'aider, la première était une blonde dont le visage était inondé de mascara et l'autre était une armoire à glace.

« Votre fils c'est précipité sans hésitation pour tenter de sauver le nôtre, s'il y a une chance qu'il soit en vie. On fera tout pour le sauver et le remercier d'avoir risqué sa vie pour tenter de sauver notre enfant ».

Derek avait envie de sourire au geste d'Érica et de Boyd malgré la mort de leurs enfants, mais il n'y arrivait pas.

« Là il y a quelque chose » cria Cora.

Aussitôt la meute enleva les derniers débris qui recouvraient Stiles.

Derek vu son amant transformé en une salamandre qui fessait la taille d'un canapé, coucher en boule et enrouler autour delui une queue qui faisait bien 5 mètres.

Derek se précipita sur Stiles et posa ses mains sur lui.

« Il respire faiblement » indiqua t'il en ce tournant vers les autres « Stiles tu m'entends pas, réveil toi ».

La salamandre bougea légèrement et il reprit forme humain, dans ces bras l'enfant d'Érica. Celle-ci tomba à genoux et ses larmes redoublèrent, mais cette fois car son enfant était en vie.

Deaton qui avait été appelé en urgence, examina la salamandre.

« Il a perdu beaucoup de sang mais je ne sais pas ce qui la blessé ».

Son père s'avança et prit l'enfant qui se trouvait dans les bras de son fils un peu précipitamment, sous le regard étonné des loups.

« Il se l'est infligé lui-même ».

Tout les regards se posèrent sur l'homme de loi, qui enlevait le sang présent sur le nourrisson. L'émissaire eut un éclat de génie.

« Le sang d'une salamandre est si froid qu'il est capable d'éteindre un feu, mais si l'enfant était protégé par le corps de Stiles qui ne craint pas les flammes, la chaleur du brasier aurait quand même pu tuer le bébé, alors Stiles c'est blessé volontairement pour le recouvrir de son sang qui est si froid. Ainsi le bébé n'était pas atteint par cette température insoutenable, il lui transmettait aussi de l'oxygène et le protégeait de la fumée toxique, en créant une sorte de cocon avec son corps animal ».

John finit d'enlever le sang, pour ne pas que Mattéo rentre en hypothermie et le donna à sa mère. Derek lui écoutait vaguement la conversation, se contentant de tenir son aimé dans ses bras, lui transmettant ainsi sa chaleur.

Stiles papillonna doucement des yeux et les posa sur son amant, celui-ci lui adressa un sourire tendre et il ne put que répondre.

« Hey »

« salut » dit la salamandre de la même voix douce.

Derek caressait tendrement son visage.

« Comment tu te sens?»

Stiles remua pour se caler dans le cou du loup, qui referma ses bras autour de lui.

« Mieux comme ça».

Derek, en souriant, enfouit à son tour son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de son compagnon. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça, puis Stiles sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, il se releva pour voir qui cela était. Il fut agrippé par deux bras qui le prirent dans une étreinte. Érica pleurait en le serrant.

« Merci alpha, tu as sauvé mon fils »

Le cœur de Stiles rata un battement, mais fut tellement heureux et il répondit à l'étreinte de la blonde. Bientôt suivit de son père et des autres membres de la meute.

* * *

voila ^^ j'espère que vous avais aimée oui il es un peu cours désolé.

bon je vous laisse et vous dit a dimanche pour le dernière chapitre.


	14. Chapter 14

bonjours voila comme prévu le dernier chapitre snif T T

je voulait remercie ma beta qui ma corriger sens elle vous n'aurait pas pu lire cette fic, et je voulait touts vous remercie pour m'avoir lui , encourager avec vos message merci.

j'ai relu tout vos review, 81 c'est énorme!normalement je vous est rep en MP mais pour ceux pas pu, et pour les autre je ne vous es pas oublier et vous remercie.

aller asse de remerciement je vous souhaite une bonne lecteur.

* * *

Chapitre 14

Stiles était assis sous le porche du manoir dans un fauteuil, c'était l'automne et la forêt devant lui arborait de jolies nuances de roux.

« Donc je disais, Erica m'a sauté dessus en m'étouffant à moitié avec ça force de lycaon, mais à partir de ce jour, toute la meute m'a considérer comme le second alpha » dit-il en sirotant une limonade.

« Et c'est tout, Érica et Boyd ils se sont mariés ?» fit un des enfants qui étaient assis par terre.

« Et bien oui, il y a eu le mariage de Boyd avec Érica et pendant leur mariage, Derek m'a fait sa demande ».

Une petite fille se leva et se posa à contre de lui sur le canapé, en se penchant sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et demanda :

« S'il te plaît raconte-nous ».

Les enfants se levèrent enthousiastes, en criant des « oui » ou des « allez racontes nous » et Stiles rigola.

« Très bien mais après c'est fini »dit-il en repositionnant ses lunettes sur son nez.

Il eut des protestations mais Stiles ne plia pas.

« Alors après que Boyd et Érica se soient échangé leurs vœux, mon loup grincheux m'a emmener jusqu'au manoir, il m'a expliqué qu'il l'avait racheté à Cora et qu'il l'avait fait reconstruire »

Stiles se tourna légèrement pour apercevoir l'intérieur de la maison.

« Et là, devant cette maison, sous ce porche, il m'a demandé d'être son mari et de vivre avec lui ici »

« et t'as dit quoi ? » dit une fillette avec des yeux bleus et des bouclettes blondes toujours percher sur l'accoudoir. La brunette qui était sa sœur se tourna vers elle.

« Bien à ton avis il a dit oui ».

Stiles gloussa et regarda les deux filles de 9 et 12 ans.

« Il t'a embrassé ? » demanda la fillette blonde sans prêter attention à sa sœur.

« Beurk » firent les deux jumeaux métissés qui avaient encore l'âge où on n'aimait pas les filles.

« Non, c'est moi qui l'ai embrassé » Ria Stiles.

Il repensa à ce baiser, Derek l'avait soulevé avec force, l'avait trainé dans leur nouvelle maison et ils avaient fait l'amour contre cette porte. D'ailleurs Erica les avaient engueulé de s'être si longtemps absenté.

Les enfants devant lui chahutaient.

« Doucement les enfants » fit une voix douce mais ferme.

Stiles se tourna vers la personne qui venait de parler, un métis d'une cinquantaine d'années.

« Papi ! Stiles nous a raconté le jour de l'incendie où il est entré dans la meute et comment il s'est marié, mais les garçons ils disent que c'est dégoutant d'embrasser quelqu'un ».

L'homme soupira « bon allez jouer, je voudrais parler à Stiles ».

Les enfants décampèrent en criant et allèrent derrière le manoir. Stiles souriait, il n'avait pas d'enfant mais il adorait entendre les rires et cris des enfants de la meute quand ils venaient au manoir. Le métis vint s'assoir à côté de la salamandre.

« Alors comment va-t-il ? » soupira-t-il.

L'homme posa sa main sur celle de l'amphibien.

« Stiles je suis désolé, il est très fatigué, quelques jours dans le meilleur des cas »

« et dans le pire ? »

L'émissaire hésita.

« Cette nuit ».

Stiles sourit malgré tout

« Pourquoi souris-tu, s'il meure tu ... »

« je sais, je suis une salamandre et si mon feu meure, je m'éteins aussi ».

L'homme soupira, il connaissait assez bien Stiles pour savoir qu'il ne pouvait le faire changer d'avis.

« Et puis il y a un fin à toute chose ».

Le métis se leva et appela les petits garnements, ils embrassaient chacun à leur tour Stiles, avant de se précipiter dans la voiture et en se disputant pour savoir qui monterait devant.

Stiles se leva et l'homme le prit dans ses bras en pleurant.

« Allons Mattéo, tu es grand-père maintenant, tu devais savoir et puis je peux par laisser Derek s'en aller sans moi, il serait capable de faire des bêtises ».

Matteo souri, mais les larmes coulaient sans retenue.

« Tu resteras toujours mon héros tonton alpha »

« Ha arrêtez et je suis plus votre alpha et ne m'appelez pas tonton, ou sinon j'ai l'impression d'être vieux ».

« Mais tu es vieux ».

Stiles gloussa et ses rides s'étiraient sur son visage plein de grain de beauté.

« Allez file sinon les mères de ces enfants vont t'égueuler, monsieur le médecin »

L'émissaire de la meute souri et reprit contenance.

« Tu diras au revoir aux autres pour moi, je n'aime pas les adieux ».

Le métis hocha la tête et partit.

Stiles prit sa canne posée contre le fauteuil et rentra dans le manoir, il regarda chaque pièce et des moments de sa vie avec Derek lui revenaient. Il se souvenait que les jours qui ont suivi leur emménagement, ils avaient fait l'amour dans chacune des pièces. Il se souvenait aussi de chaque baiser, des chastes comme des plus passionnés.

Il regarda les escaliers qui menait aux étages supérieurs, il ne montait plus souvent à causse de son corps qui ne lui permettait plus trop de folie, mais il se souvenait de les avoir montrés et descendu pour diverses raisons. Il se revoyait les descendre en courant pour rejoindre Derek qui l'attendait. Il voyait les fantômes du passé, Derek le portait et l'emmenait dans leur chambre, soit par ce qu'il s'était assoupi sur le canapé ou pour faire des choses bien plus agréables. Mais leur chambre n'était plus en haut.

Il rentra dans le salon et comme pour les escaliers, il revit des silhouettes qu'il connaissait bien, la sienne et celle de Derek, mais aussi celle de la meute, des enfants qui avaient grandi. Les enfants d'Érica et Boyd, les enfants de leurs enfants. Il voyait les fils de Cora, Éric et Antony. Deux garnements qui étaient devenus de solides gaillards. c'était Antony qui avait repris le rôle d'alpha et il était un très bon alpha à l'image de son oncle. Ils n'avaient pas eu d'enfants mais avec tous les petits de la meute, ça avait été tout comme.

Toutes ses soirées où ils s'étaient tous endormi sur le tapis formant un amas informe de corps enchevêtrés. Des soirées pizza avec Scott et son père. Des moments joyeux comme les plus tristes, comme la mort du mari de Cora.

Bien sur ce qu'il renvoyait le plus était le corps de son compagnon, qu'il soit habillé ou non, son regard bleu vert, ou rouge sang, ses baisers, ses mains. Tout de Derek, les moindres détails, qui s'était effacé ou ajouté au fil du temps.

Il se dirigea vers l'ancien bureau du bas, qui maintenant était leur chambre.

Il rentra dans la pièce et se dirigea vers le lit, où se trouvait son loup. Il était allongé les yeux fermés, il avait des rides et des cheveux blancs mais il était toujours aussi beau. Il se pencha au-dessus de son compagnon et l'embrassa pour le réveiller. Quand deux perles bleues le fixèrent avec tendresse, il sourit.

« Hey » dit-il.

« Salut » lui répondit son amour.

Il se regardait un instant.

« Qu'a dit Mattéo ? »

Stiles sourit « il a dit que tu étais vieux ».

Derek n'avait pas besoin de plus, il comprit qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps.

« Emmène-moi dehors ».

Stiles se redressa et ramena le fauteuil roulant du loup jusqu'au lit et, au bout d'un certain temps, il réussit à le mettre dedans. Puis ils sortirent sur le perron, pour finir par l'installer sur le canapé à côté du fauteuil où il était assis plutôt.

Stiles vint s'assoir à côté de Derek qui noua leurs doigts ensemble. Il sourit, posa sa tête contre l'épaule de son compagnon et sortit de sa veille chemise à carreau une boule de tissus noir.

« Je renchéris » dit-il

« D'habitude c'est moi » repensant à toutes les fois où il avait utilisé ces mots comme un jeu entre eux.

« Pas cette fois ».

Stiles noua la cravate autour de leurs poignets.

« Combien pour finir nos derniers instants ensemble » demanda la salamandre

« ton cœur ».

Les plus jeunes des deux vieux sourit.

« Tu l'as déjà ».

Derek le regarda et sourit à son tour en lui volant un baiser, puis il se replaça contre son compagnon et regarda la forêt juste devant le manoir.

« Je t'aime Stiles, espèce de salamandre incontrôlable » chuchota-t-il

« je t'aime aussi vieux loup grincheux ».

Derek sourit de nouveau, il savait qu'il ne lui restait pas longtemps avant de s'éteindre, son loup grisonnant dans son esprit était couché et regardait la forêt avec lui.

Il était bien là, avec une brise légère, le soleil qui lui caresser la peau et surtout Stiles à ses côtés. Avants de le rencontrer, il savait qu'il avait un compagnon quelque part, mais il c'était toujours demandé qui ça serait ? Comment il serait ? Mais la première fois qu'il avait entendu sa voix, qu'il avait croisé son regard, il avait su au fond de lui que ça ne pouvait être personne d'autre, que cet homme qui s'éteignait petit à petit avec lui.

Il se souvenait parfaitement du jour où il c'était rencontré, de ce garçon au regard couleur de miel de son audace et sa malice. Oui, il se souvenait comme si c'était hier, il renvoyait tout comme si on lui racontait une histoire ou qu'il lisait un livre.

Il était Derek Hale, un grand entrepreneur. Il avait repris l'affaire familiale après le décès de ses parents et l'avait mené au plus haut. Il voulait bientôt se retirer, avec tout l'argent qu'il avait placé, il pourrait vivre sa vie dans le luxe, sans avoir à craindre le manque jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il voulait confier son affaire à sa jeune sœur Cora, qui était son associée et le visage la compagnie. Il est vrai que les produits que fabriquait son entreprise étaient exclusivement destinés à un public féminin, cela passait de la cosmétique, aux vêtements, sous-vêtements et accessoires. C'est pour cela qu'il travaillait plutôt dans l'ombre et que sa sœur était sur le devant de la scène.

Il montait les escaliers qui menaient à...

* * *

voila ses la fin T T, j'espère que la fin n'es pas trop étrange.

n'hésiter pas a me dire se que vous en pensez j'espère vous revoir pour une prochaine fic (déjà un beta pou elle) mais je suis a la recherche des beta pour d'autre fic si sa tant quelqu'un (je préviens a l'avance que je souffre de gros problème de dyslexie)

biz les loulou


End file.
